Secrets Bound
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Harry potter is actually a girl, but no one knows not even dumbledore Himself! What will happen when two unlikely people get together ? Will love bloom? Or will it wither? M to be safe. F!HP/SS! Fourth year...
1. Chapter 1

Reedited Version -beta:Snowfire kitsu...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: What if Harry Potter was a girl? I know you've probably read something like this before, but not my version. What if she didn't find out until her third year and only told one person; would this change Harry's relationships for better or worse? Who will Harry trust? Is it Dumbledore or Voldemort ? Better yet, which side will she choose? Is her name even Harry? Watch as a female Harry goes through the end of her third year to her last four years at Hogwarts, with the least expected person; with this connection, will their feelings change? Will Ron be Harry's only real friend?<p>

WARNING: Mention of the Dursley's abusiveness, evil Dumbledore, Hermione bashing, etc.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unless I'm missing something here? I have no problem with putting the two together because love is love and you can't help who you fall in love with!

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE!"

Me: turns on shoulder, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry: "WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD AM I A BLASTED GIRL! HUH?"

Me: *smirking*"Because, I want to have a girl-who-lives that no one knows about until the very end, not even Dumbledore himself."

Harry: mouth gaping in confusion," Wait, Dumbledore doesn't know I'm a girl?"

Me: shakes head," No it's part of the plan. Now go before I get Snape…"

Harry: "Fine, but before I go… pinksamurai doesn't own Harry Potter or its characters, just this plot and story *mumbles under breathe*…"

Me: "What's that?"* taking out a gun.*

Harry: "Ummm... Nothing! On with the story!" and he runs away.

* * *

><p>Story******<p>

I sighed as I walked down the halls; luckily no one 's looking for me. You see, a lot of shit happened in my life and you know what? I think fate just loves making my life miserable. See I was mistreated by my supposedly loving family, and in the magical world I was a hero 'the Boy-Who- Lived.' Well, that's not completely true. You see, I'm a girl and no one knows it. I was planning on keeping it that way… I truly love it here at Hogwarts, but something isn't right. Every time I have questions and ask for answers, I never get them. This started around the summer of my second year and this year I had intended to find out why, but it had to wait until later, due to everything that happened this godfather is still in prison and I still feel left in the dark. The only one I can possibly turn to is the one that I really doubt would help me, for that's where I am heading. I have detention with Snape and we never did get along.

'Knock, knock' I rapped on the door. "Enter, "was his dark silky voice.

I shiver not out of fear no not the contrary belief. I enter. "Professor…?"

"Potter?"

Argh! Would it kill him to call me by my name? However, I wanted to change the direction of my punishment and I wanted answers the truth, "Professor…?" I started now nervous looking at him in the eye.

"Yes, what is it, Potter?" He queries raising a brow.

"I want to tell you some things… but only in private," I mumbled.

I watched him get up and take out his wand as he silently cast silencing charms and wards, he turned and sneered towards me, "Alright, Potter. Tell me before I disarm the charms."

"Umm... right," I said sheepishly. "I found some interesting information over summer and I've been thinking that I don't have control over my own life. I feel that I'm being use as a pawn and a weapon," I said sadly, but firmly.

Professor Snape quirked a brow," What information have you found?" He asked and then continued, "And why do you think that you're being used as a pawn?"

His voice was the same, but I felt the underlining understanding and encouragement to continue," I found out that I'm a girl, not a boy."

His eyes widened ,"What?"

I nodded," A boy doesn't start a cycle, only girls." I answered like I was stating the obvious and I was.

He recovered quickly, "Continue."

I bit my bottom lip… Should I?

"Potter, continue what you were telling me, it will not reach others," he states, but I still do not speak. "Harry?"

My eyes widened, as his voice sounded worried, almost concerned. So I continued, "I don't know anything about who I am. Or why I'm fighting in this war and I don't know who to trust. Every time I asked questions I never received answers and was ignored. Dumbledore… I do not believe he is everything that everyone makes him out to be."

"Is that all everything?" He asked.

I thought about it, shaking my head," No sir, there is more. I want to know the truth. I'm tired of always being in the dark." I sighed sadly, but some hope was still left in me.

"Explain."

Why was he making this so hard? I sighed," When I came here for my first year, I was supposed to go into Slytherin, but I didn't. I couldn't help but question everything that had happened when I went back to the Dursley's. I began to suspect that someone was controlling everything in my life. And I questioned what would have happen if had chosen Slytherin? When I came here last year my suspicions increased."

He paused for a moment in silence, "Why indeed. I'll tell you everything I know, but this must not leave my office." He gestured me to sit and I gladly did so.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? This is my first HPSS fic. Inspiration from so many fics that I have read. Leave a review and please tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

Jane


	2. Chapter 2

-beta:Snowfire kitsu...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: What if Harry Potter was a girl? I know you've probably read something like this before, but not my version. What if she didn't find out until her third year and only told one person; would this change Harry's relationships for better or worse? Who will Harry trust? Is it Dumbledore or Voldemort ? Better yet, which side will she choose? Is her name even Harry? Watch as a female Harry goes through the end of her third year to her last four years at Hogwarts, with the least expected person; with this connection, will their feelings change? Will Ron be Harry's only real friend?<p>

WARNING: Mention of the Dursley's abusiveness, evil Dumbledore, Hermione bashing, etc.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unless I'm missing something here? I have no problem with putting the two together because love is love and you can't help who you fall in love with!

*In walks Snape with harry standing protectively while having out his wand*

"You, young lady, tell me why is Mr. Potter a girl?" he sneers.

Me: Laughs sheepishly, "Well you see… I like the idea." *backs up out of fear* "And if it makes you feel any better, you don't change and you're her lover!"

"Come again?" he glares menacingly.

Me: "Harry! Do something!"

"Oh. Um... Right." Harry blushes sheepishly, " Sev, stop. I like the idea. Plus you can have me all to yourself..."

Snape looks at Harry, and sighs, "Fine. Pinksamurai doesn't own Harry, I do. She also does not own the characters, but she does however…" Snape glares darkly at me and I cower, "She does own this plot and story line"

Me: Laughs awkwardly, "Ok folks! On with the story!"

* * *

><p>Story****<p>

Moments of silence before…

" Why indeed. I'll tell you everything, but just like your terms this must not leave my office" I said gesturing her to sit, and she gladly did so. "You are correct in your assumption that you are being used as a pawn for the war, and yes, you are correct in not trusting the old coot." I pause and was please the boy-girl was actually listening intensively. "Concerning Dumbledore… he is a manipulative old coot that thinks that the world should bow down to him. Has he ever told you anything concerning your family?"

I received a negative.

"Damn old coot. Well, you are a Potter. You are as rich as the Prince (Snape's father was a muggle and his mother a pure blood of the Prince line) and Malfoy lines. If you didn't know then... I paused deep in thought.

"Known what, sir?" I heard her softly ask.

"It's just a hunch but, Dumbledore could be using your money as we speak. And if you don't take steps now in stopping him, then-"

"Then I'm left in the loop,"she said pointing to herself.

Damn it. Those eyes were beautiful hell, she looked wonderful, filled with fire. "Yes, as you so nicely put it. Now then, we need to make sure that everything is accurate, because one false move and it will be our last," I state.

She nods, "I think I know how to take care of my money problem, but how old must I be in order to get it all back?"

"I'm surprised, Potter-"

"Harry," she insisted, locking her eyes firmly with mine.

I sighed, "Harry you won't be able to unless you do one of three things: one, you must marry and have a child; two, you must be seventeen before fall; and three, you must do both."

Silence hung in the air for a moment, and then her reaction was to gape and splutter, "No fair! There's no way I'm doing that because in a way I'll be helping them!"

"And by them you mean: Dumbledore, the ministry, and Voldemort. Who can you trust? Or can you even trust anyone? "I questioned, and silence fell.

She stood up and glared at me, but her glare wasn't focused on me. She looked as though she was about to break and she did. I was lost on what to do. Never have I had to comfort anyone because none would want to do with a spy or the most hated teacher in Hogwarts.

She cried. Hesitantly, I placed my arms around her; not sure if I was doing it correctly, "Shh. Potter calm down."

That didn't work.

"Harry, please calm down," I stroked her hair. Why was I doing this? This is wrong! I shouldn't be comforting her like this! She's a student!

Harry began talking between sobs, "I don't know what to do! I don't want to go back to the Dursley's! I'm always beaten, starved, and treated like a house elf that can't use magic! I can't trust the people that I thought I could! I can't even be myself! I..I...I "she cries in hysterics until she couldn't cry any more.

Was this really Harry Potter? The hero… heroine who follows that old coot like a lost puppy? That hangs on his every word? What does she mean that she doesn't want to go back to her family? That she couldn't be her real self? Does anyone truly know him… her?

My thoughts were cut short as I heard even breathing, and looked down, the girl was asleep. Well… I looked up at the clock, it was well past midnight. I said smiled slightly as I picked her up bridal style, "I am a gentleman, Potter."

What in Merlin? Why does she weigh as light as a feather? It's as if- Her hold tightened as she snuggled closer and I stare-glared, she was invading my personal space. I sighed, as there was nothing that I could do about it. So I headed to my quarters, which had a spare room. Placing her in the extra room, I closed the door; leaving it slightly ajar and headed toward my own, sighing.

What was I to do? There's was no way that I was going to tell the old coot or Voldemort if they didn't know. I sighed once again, and ran my hands through my hair. 'Looks like we'll continue tomorrow,' I thought as I opened my quarters and headed for bed, knowing that when morning came, I would have to deal with snobbish brats yet again.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Harry woke up she had a surprised and semi-curious look on her face as she headed into the main room.<p>

"Good you're awake," and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Wha-?" she asked dumbly before realization hit her. "Oh! Sorry , Professor I-"

"It's alright, Potter. It's best you go before someone starts looking," She nodded and I took down the wards and charms from last night. "Good day, Potter."

She smiles and I dare say it lit up my dark dungeon office, "Thank you and good day to you too, Professor."

I couldn't help, but smile slightly. This girl was affecting me in some strange kind of way. I placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her lightly towards the door. The moment it was opened, I growled, "I better not catch you in my office again, Potter!"

"Yes, sir" she bowed, and ran towards the Great Hall.

With grace that was fit for a noble, I walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. I headed towards the breakfast table and took my place next to the rest of the staff. However, my focus wasn't on the food that was in front of me, it was on the girl that no one knew was a girl. For merlin's sake! How could anyone not see through the disguise that's placed on her? You would have to be blind, daft, or just plain oblivious to it all to not see it! Thankfully, I was neither. I noticed Albus looking at me, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus, my boy, are you not hungry?" He asked with that damn twinkle. "No sir, I ate a little before coming down."

"Ah, that's good, my boy. I trust Harry hasn't been too much trouble has he?" He asked smiling.

I looked back down towards the Gryffindor table. "Potter," I sneered with distain, "has a knack of getting into trouble."

He took a thoughtful look," Mm. Yes, you seem to be quite right, the boy always does." He continued on with that damn twinkle, "Come, my boy, follow me."

Not wanting to arouse suspicions, I followed, but not before taking a final look towards Harry, who was looking in my direction. Our eyes met and she quickly went back to chatting with her so-called friends, while I hurried on to catch up with the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late!" Hermione urged.<p>

Ron snorted, "As if! Why do we have such a git for potions teacher anyway?" He then stuck some more food onto his plate and then eating proceeded to snarf it all down like a pig from a trough.

"Ew! That's disgusting, Ron!"

Ron shrugged, "So mate, detention with Snape again? "

Harry nodded, "Yeah"

"Awe man! The years almost over with! Why detention now? Of all times!" the red-head whinged.

'Boys will be boys, but can't they not grow up faster?' Hermione glared, "Ron, be quiet."Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now hurry up, you two, or we're going to be late. The bell rings in exactly two minutes!"

Harry sighed and got up, "Come on, Ron. Let's go."

Said boy sulked heavily at the loss of his next course, before getting up and following the two, mumbling about bats and potions.

When Snape walked into the classroom, Harry could just tell that he was pissed. No, that wasn't the right word. Furious? Maybe. But why?

Snape was indeed extremely furious, and proved it as he sneered towards the students "Alright. Get into your groups and one member come and get the ingredients."

Harry was unfortunately paired with Neville

"No! Neville don't!" Harry tried to warn the boy.

Too late the boy already dropped it in. Smoke started to come out of their cauldron and it went from green to a blue to some other colors. It exploded, Harry moved Neville out of the way while everyone else was already out of harm's way.

"Stay where you are! Don't move! Longbottom, you incompetent imbecile, I should have you expelled!" Snape said menacing.

"Professor? " a male student called out.

"Yes Mr. Nickinson?"

"Umm… Harry he's-?"

Snape's eyes widened before they went back to normal. "Potter," he called, there was no answer. Snape, with distain in his features, walked past the desk and looked down. There was Harry, knocked out. Blood oozing from her head, "Thirty points from Gryffindor. Longbottom, come with me."

Swiftly with the flick of his wand, Snape cleaned up the mess, and then picked up the girl. Once out the classroom he summoned a stretcher and placed the girl upon it.

"Longbottom, go in, " Snape ordered and the fearful boy did as he was told, looking at Harry. Snape sympathetically said, "It's unfortunate that you had Longbottom for a partner, Potter."

And with that, he followed Neville to the infirmary.

"Oh my! What happened?" Promfrey immediately began to scan Harry.

"Longbottom," Snape answered monotonely.

"I see." And the medi-witch went straight to work,"Ok. Good. He's not too injured, just a hit to the head." Then she shooed Snape out. Well, she didn't have to, because he was already out the door. "Good. You're at least in good condition. I'll be back soon," she chirped. When she finished, she went to check on Neville, "Well congratulations, you can leave, "she said smiling and shooing the boy out the room, "But, wha-?"

"Go. Don't worry, he's fine."

When Pomfrey finally left the room after saying that Harry wasn't allowed any more visitors, Snape went waltzing in and quietly grabbed a chair to sit next to the girl, "Potter?"

"How long have I been out, Professor?" she questioned him, staring dead into his eyes.

"A few hours. Your friends came by, but you never woke."

"Oh. I see. So no one knows?" She asked no one in particular.

"Potter, care to explain why no one can tell nor see that you are a girl? Not including myself," Snape queried a brow coldly, but not harshly.

Silence fell for a few moments before Harry replied, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Snape's brow rose as if he believed she'd gone round the bend. How could she not know why? "I'll wait until you have an answer, Potter. Until then, you will be paying a visit to my office once you are better. We have much to discuss. Now get some rest.

He was gone before Harry could protest. She fell asleep just as Pomfrey walked back in. Her dreams were of something that she had just started dreaming about recently. Not Voldemort or her family, but of a previous life…

* * *

><p>What will happen next? What did Snape find out and what will he tell Harry? What happens in Harry's dream? This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. What would you like to have happen next? This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

I know short chapter and some will be that way so that I can keep the story going!

Jane


	3. Chapter 3

-beta:Snowfire kitsu...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: What if Harry Potter was a girl? I know you've probably read something like this before, but not my version. What if she didn't find out until her third year and only told one person; would this change Harry's relationships for better or worse? Who will Harry trust? Is it Dumbledore or Voldemort ? Better yet, which side will she choose? Is her name even Harry? Watch as a female Harry goes through the end of her third year to her last four years at Hogwarts, with the least expected person; with this connection, will their feelings change? Will Ron be Harry's only real friend?<p>

WARNING: Mention of the Dursley's abusiveness, evil Dumbledore, Hermione bashing, etc.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unless I'm missing something here? I have no problem with putting the two together because love is love and you can't help who you fall in love with!

*In walks Snape with harry *

"You! Young lady! Tell me why did you take so long to update? I should have disbanded," he sneers.

Me: Laughs sheepishly, "Well… you see… I had class and finals." *Backs up in fear*, "If it makes you feel any better… you get to have a similar dream to Harry here…"

"Yeah? What is my dream and who am I a reincarnation of? Is Sev, a reincarnation too?" Harry asks.

Me: Grinning, "Why yes, you both are reincarnations of someone."

"Do we know them?" Harry questions curiously.

Me: "No, but the readers do! But, I'll let you know that the two people cared about each other a lot. One thought of the other as a precious person, the other didn't realize it till it was too late. However, you may or may not receive the same fate as them. They weren't lovers, but companions none the less."

"What happened to them?" Harry asks curiously.

Me: "They died and now I'm sort of having you guys be their reincarnation. Ok's can one of you do the disclaimer?"

Snape and Harry in unison, "Pinksamurai doesn't own Harry Potter and neither does she own the characters, but she does own this plot and story line."

Me: Cheers, "Ok folks on with the story!"

* * *

><p>Story******<p>

Harry's dream world 3-5000 years ago…

Falling snow. Light snow fell like a comforting cocoon across the land because of one feminine boy that loved another and thought him to be dear. He sacrifices his own life. The feminine boy who once had jet-black hair and look more foreign than any Harry knew and with a smile he coughed out blood from his mouth while he was bleeding profusely. The feminine boy managed to smile even though the situation was dire and said these simple words, "I have protected you and I have completed my life's goal," before he unlatched the hand that was in his abdomen away from his person. Closing his eyes he let the darkness take him but, then felt warm arms surround him placing him gently on the ground never to see the world again.

Harry's eyes were wide and scared as she watched the scene take place. Suddenly the world went black and she was no longer in that sad melancholic place and was in the dark before a light appeared and a shadowy figure had yet to be seen.

The figure spoke in a soft tone, "I never within a million years have thought that I would be reincarnated into the world and as a girl; if I did I would have thought I'd be a boy, like I was in my short life. There's no way that I, nor could a family member, have young because I was the last."

"Who are you? Can you show yourself?" Harry asked in a soft tone, but keeping her distance. The figure walked out of the shadows, but all Harry could see was an outline. The person had long hair, tall, but not short and had a purity about him.

* * *

><p>Snape was sitting in his quarters grading papers when a yawn came sneaking out. He looked at the clock and saw that it was late and decided that he would finish after a few hours of sleep. Getting up, he placed the papers in a neat stack before sliding in the chair, and heading towards his chambers. Not bothering to check for anything, he put up the wards, and his head was the first thing to hit the pillow before he let sleep claim him. He never was one to have dreams; however, this dream wasn't one he'd had before.<p>

Snape's dream world 3-500 years ago…

Snow was falling. Falling like a comforting cocoon over the land all because one feminine boy sacrificed his life for him. While the other was light and as pure as the snow that was falling, he was of the dark only having the young boy as light. The older man was foreign to any Snape had ever encounter before. The man had jet-brown hair; a bandage wrapped around his mouth and was holding a huge sword in position to strike. However, the boy that he has come to cherish, but will never admit, came to his rescue taking the hit. The attacker had his hand latched in the boy's abdomen and he was coughing blood from his mouth while bleeding profusely.

Before the feminine boy unlatched the hand from his abdomen he spoke his final world, "I have protected you and I have completed my life's goal."

The feminine boy still found a way to smile even in this dire situation. He was falling until warm arms surrounded him and placed him gently on the ground never to see the world again. In a fit of rage the man attacked and lost his life, but before he let the dark take him…

"Place me next to him," he said softly and the one who placed the feminine boy the ground did the same to the elder man. Laughing softly the man stroked the younger's cheek, "I lost what's was most precious to me and I wish I could have join you." And he was no more to the world.

Emotions, emotions that Snape had long forgotten, played out on his face; fear, loss, sorrow, and many more. The scene suddenly was light before it went black and Snape was no longer in that sad melancholic world. Darkness before a blinding light appeared and disappeared just as fast and a shadowy figure had yet to be seen.

The figure spoke in a deep baritone, "Well hell! I never thought that I would have a reincarnation at all. However, I can see that you and I are very much alike… Wonder why I was given another chance?" he chuckled to himself.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Snape sneered. The figure chuckled, but didn't move from his shadowy spot. Snape heard footsteps and looked towards the figure that was walking towards him; however, all that he could see was an outline. The person was tall. About the same height as he, had a spiky hair style, and was mostly darkness, but a little light about him.

* * *

><p>Neither Harry, nor Snape, were able to see the people in their strange dream and just when they were close to focusing on the features of shadowy forms, the world wanted them up. Harry looked around before she realized that she was in the hospital wing.<p>

'Oh yeah. Yesterday's potion's incident,' she thought as it all came back to her. Getting up, she looked for her cloths and got dressed, her next destination: the breakfast table. Once she reached the great hall, she was noticed immediately.

"Harry! Over here!" Hermione called.

Harry went to join her friends. "Hey guys," she greeted them, waving her wand hand.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, but her inner voice sneered, 'He thinks that just because he's famous and all because he lived through You-Know-Who's curse. Please! It could have been anyone!'

Harry smiled at his friend. "Yeah Mione, I'm fine. What did I miss yesterday?" she asked, referring to the incident that happened in potions yesterday.

"Nothing, really. I went to the library to study after transfiguration and we had an essay to write," she said.

"Yeah mate, a bloody one at that!" Ron butted in and then added, "I didn't study and was waiting for you to come back. Worried about ya, pal," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"So mate, we going to play some quidditch today?" Ron hoped as he was dreaming of the sport and making the team.

"Sorry Ron, detention with Snape, again," Harry sighed apologetically.

"Well that's ok, mate, but man does he have to? We only have a month left!" the red-headed boy whined.

"Come on guys, class is about to start," Hermione chirped.

All she wanted was to be famous, and if being friends with Harry got her what she wanted, then so be it. Ron, on the other hand, was glad to be friends with Harry and even thought of him as a sibling; however, he noticed that his friend didn't like Ginny in the way that she wanted him to, and he feared that she might do something drastic in order to get with him. They got up from their seats and headed to their herbology class.

Herbology went by quickly, and it was now time for detention with Snape. Walking towards the dungeons, Harry hissed the password, "Sssytherin rulessss." The snakes moved, revealing Snape's dungeon.

"Good, Potter, you've made it," he said in approval. Snape got up and placed silencing charms and strengthened his wards so that no one could listen or enter the room. "Sit," he commanded, and the girl did so. "I found some interesting news, and I wasn't pleased. I believe you will not be either," Snape said coolly. He was calm on the outside, but seething on the inside. Wondering why must he tell such news to the girl? He continued as if he never stopped, "Dumbledore, that damn fool, has set you up to marry Ginerva Weasley and he has been using your money, illegally, even before you were born."

"Is there no way out of this forced engagement? I don't see Ginny as a lover, but like a little sister! And how dare he uses my money like that!" she fumed.

Snape thought a bit, before smirking, and Harry took a step back. That smirk couldn't mean anything good. "There are always loopholes to things like this and there is a way to get out of the marriage contract," his eyes calculating.

"What?" Harry particularly beamed with surprise and hope.

"You need to find someone and fall in love with them. If they fall in love with you as well, then you two may perform the wizard matrimony of bonding together."

"You mean… like mates?" Harry questioned once the information had sunk in.

"Yes, now about your parents… Your mother and I were good friends. I cared about her more than anything at this school. Your father was just like the rest," he glowered darkly, before continuing. "Your father, even though he was like everyone else, was a pure-blood and I respected him. Together, the Evans-Potter fortune makes up more than anyone can imagine. You are a powerful witch that Dumbledore needs in order to win the war."

Harry pointed at herself, "I'm not helping either of them, but Professor… who's side are you on?"

"Would you join my side if I told you, Potter?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "I'm on neither side. I'm on my side, and I want both of them dead."

"Then could I join your side, Professor?"

"Do you really want to join?" Harry nodded in response to his question. "Very well. I'll make an exception for you, Harry. Congratulations on choosing the right choice. You are now an honorary Slytherin; welcome to my side," Snape said taking out a hand and Harry shook it.

"It's an honor, sir," She smiled. Snape had told her everything and when she left she was furious.

"I suggest we start now on occlumency, Harry, so he will not suspect our defection."

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's the counter to blocking others out of your mind while legilimency is the opposite. Now let's begin."

"Legilimens!" Snape said taking out his wand.

Inside Harry's mind Snape could see four-year old Harry doing chores, then getting beatings from her 'loving family', "NOW! BOY OUT!" bellowed the whale-man. Harry was escorted out of the little room and was made to clean up her cousin's dirty mess.

"No!" Harry screamed. She didn't want to see anymore; it reminded her of why she hates that family. However, the memory changed again. This one was different from the 'loving family.' This one was when Harry was just born. James Potter was in the room with Lily, his wife, who just finished giving birth.

"Congratulations, sir! It's a girl," said the one who help deliver the bundle of joy.

"Then we need to change that. Dumbledore and the others will be here by nightfall. Lily-love, we can only tell the ones we trust the most if you want…"

"No, it's ok. He'll find out soon anyway," the woman said, smiling weakly.

"I sure hope Snape does. He may be the only one who can help her," he said before saying the spell. "Glamour insecurity!" Harry was now a boy.

"I'm sorry, my little angel, but we had to use the insecurity glamour on you that so no one will be able to tell that you're a girl and there's only one way to break it," James said to his bundle of joy.

Two hours after using the glamour spell and making another birth certificate for Harry. Dumbledore, Black, and Lupin came to visit.

"Hey, Sirius, can I talk to you?" James asked his best friend, who nodded. The memory was about to change again, but a voice stopped the event from continuing.

"Harry, block it!" roared Snape's voice.

Harry did and she started to glow a light blue before an image of an ice-like prison mirror surrounded her mind.

"That wasn't bad. As much as I would love to continue, detention is over. We'll continue tomorrow. Good day, Potter."

Harry frowned.

"Harry," Snape sighed as ran a hand through his hair. "Goodnight," and the girl bowed before squiring out of Snape's dungeons and towards the common room.

When the girl left, Snape sighed once more. "Potter, you never cease to amaze me."

He mumbled to himself before his thoughts headed to the darkest pits, 'I'll get those damn Dursley's if it's the last thing that I do,' as he went to grade the students papers.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? You will never know until the next chapter! Oh, can you figure out the people in dreams? This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

I know it's a short chapter and some will be that way so that I can keep the story going!

jane


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY: What if harry potter was a girl? I know you probably have read some this before, but not version. What if he didn't find out till his third year and only told one person; changing their relationship for the best or worse? Who will harry trust? Is it Dumbledore or Vodelmort? Better yet which side will she choose? Is her name even Harry? Watch as a female harry go through her end of third year through her last four years at Hogwarts with the least expected person and with this connection will their feelings change? Will Ron be Harry's only real friend?

WARNING: mention of the Dursley's abusiveness, Dumbledore bad, Hermione bashing, etc.

Unless I'm missing something here? I have no problem with putting the two together because Love is love you can't help who you fall in love with!

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter nor it's character all of it belongs to it's author J'K' Rowling.

Beta:SnowfiretheKitsu...

* * *

><p>Story******<p>

Every night since Harry started going to her detentions with Snape she has been having strange dreams. It was finally close to the leaving feast and Harry was going to her last meeting with Snape.

*Knock* *Knock*

She rapped on the door.

"Enter," was the silky velvet voice of Snape himself. Harry entered.

"Afternoon, sir," she greeted as the door closed. Snape placed the silence charms and wards up.

"Afternoon, Harry, and you may call me Severus," he drawled out coolly.

Harry laughed before saying, "Yeah ok, Severus."

Harry grinned as she tried his name her tongue as she watch him dig in the cabinet and pull out a green slime filled bottle.

"Well, then Harry, here. This is a potion to help you sleep," he said and Harry took it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"The year is at its end and there will be a gathering tonight at eight with the rest of the Slytherin's," Snape said before he handed her another bottle, but this one was much smaller. "This is a serum that forces a person to tell the truth," He drawled as he held the colorless looking vile in hand.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow any student to touch anything out of my lab, but if you do come to get this… use it well," and then he walked back to his cabinet, placing the vile back inside.

"Any news from Dumbledore? Anything suspicious?" Harry questioned anxiously.

Snape shook his head, "The old coot is keeping his information tight and won't let me know anything till the next year's start, but I do suspect that something is up. Now Harry, we'll discuss this tonight. Go, you are dismissed."

Harry stood up and bowed. "Tonight at eight," she agreed, before Snape dropped the silencing charms and wards. Once they were dropped Harry exited the room.

* * *

><p>Harry was sneaking out of Gryffindor's common room. She quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, searching frantically from left to right making sure that she wasn't being followed. She snuck out of the common room and down the halls. Finally reaching the Slytherin common room, she gave the password.<p>

"Cunning lair."

The hidden entrance opened. Harry walked in and removed the cloak while looking around. The Slytherin common room was as she remembered from second year, mostly green, silver, and black; colors that she was starting to like very much.

"Glad that you could made it, Harry," and the girl turned around to see Severus walking towards her. "Come, the meeting is this way," and he led her to the Slytherin meeting area.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco snarled as he was now looking towards his godfather when the hero didn't answer. The Slytherin's stared as well, as they were just as confused as Draco.

"Harry, it's alright. You can trust them," Snape said coolly, but reassuringly.

Harry nodded with a serious look. "What I'm about to tell you, no one, not even Dumbledore, knows and I'd greatly appreciate you keeping it that way. Now, I am placed under a forbidden glamour that changed my gender and appearance and can only be removed by one of two things. Sadly I found out the hard way and no I don't know my true appearance, seeing that I haven't received my inheritance," she stood strong as she answered their unmasked questions.

"Listen well, all of you. You are to treat Harry as you would any of your fellow Slytherin's," Severus ordered. Many of them looked on with disbelief, bewilderment.

"After all, she is no longer a proud Gryffindor," Snape smirked eyeing all of his Slytherin students.

"Why should we? Potter might-"

"I assure you, Draco, if that is to happen, I will handle it. Now," Snape started and he without delay told them of the rest of the meeting before dismissing them all. However, all the Slytherin's, including Draco, who were satisfied with his godfather's explanation welcomed her into Slytherin, letting her know that her secret was safe with them.

By the time that the meeting was over, it was time to go to the Great Hall's farewell party. Dumbledore gave his speech before sending the students off, and unfortunately, Harry had to return to the Dursley's.

"COME ON, BOY! HURRY UP!" Vernon bellowed to the raven haired teen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," the girl replied softly as she hurried inside the car that was full of a lot of Dudley's things. Once they reached #4 Privet Drive, Harry was immediately sent back to the cupboard and her things were fortunately sent with her. A week passed and the routine of waking up to loud obnoxious people were evident.

"GET UP, BOY! AND FIX BREAKFAST" Vernon bellowed as the cupboard swung open from its locks.

Not wanting to get a beating the day after she'd returned, Harry got out of bed, "Yes, sir." Dressing in the baggy clothes, looking in the mirror she found a shocking discovery. Harry noticed that she could see perfectly well, without her glasses. The second thing that she noticed was that her appearance changed. She still had the messy nest of hair, but it was longer, blacker, and easier to tame. Her eyes were the greenest of greens, and her complexion paled, but looked healthy.

"Wow! I look..." was all she said before putting back on her glasses and heading downstairs.

"WHAT TOOK YOU, FREAK? HURRY IT UP BEFORE I-"

"Yes, sir," Harry repeated before she scurried into the kitchen to cook the Dursley's their breakfast.

'Looks like they still can't see me. Meaning that the glamour is still in place,' she realized as she was cooking. Finally finishing up, she walked back to the eating area and handed them their plates of food and drinks before going back to the cupboard. As she was walking, she thought, 'Those damn ungrateful snobs. They don't do anything themselves. Oh wouldn't I love to torture them and give them chores! Along with Dumbledore! Speaking of him, I have to find out if Ron or Hermione is under his thumb.' With those thoughts, she closed the small door and plopped on what was considered her bed.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Next chap might be a lil longer. I went back and fix some errors however; I am not perfect and might have missed some of them. Do leave review and tell me what you think also it helps me find out if I did miss errors or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Preview to next chapter...<p>

A letter was delivered to Harry Potter.

My darling daughter,

If you are reading this then…

Harry continued to read and could hardly believe what she was reading.

"No way!" she gasped in shock


	5. Chapter Five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: don't own anything all rights belong to the respective author's

The summary has been deleted think you guys/gals know it by now! *shruggs* If you don't look back in previous chapters.

Has a slight crossover, but not major or will not take majority of this fic cuz it's not the main focus here… maybe. So if you don't like it, don't read!

A/n chapter one reedited and chapter 2-3 and onwards will follow !

* * *

><p>Story*****<p>

Harry got up from her bed and went over to her snowy owl, Hedwig. "Go on girl, and be safe," She said to her only friend in the muggle world. Hedwig hooted softly before flying out the open window and it was a good thing the Durlesy's were down stairs, as it gave her the perfect opportunity to let her owl out.

Harry went back to her bed, laid down and sighed. She didn't have any more chores to do and there was nothing that she could do… or so she thought. The same voice that was normally in her dreams spoke out to her.

"There is plenty you could do."

"Like What?" Harry asked the boy that she looked so much like; she could now see him.

The boy smiled," Well now, you can see me better than before, I presume. My name is Haku and I was a snow ninja doing my life and –"

"Cool! You were a ninja that's so cool. Do y'all use magic like us wizards?"

Haku chuckled. 'She's taking this quite well,' he thought. Then he replied, "No we used wand-less magic using-"

"Hey, if I'm your reincarnation… can I use this wand-less magic too?"

"Yes, I don't think any harm will come out of it. It's good to keep you alert and ready for batttle," Haku said seriusly.

Harry nodded . She knew learning wand-less magic would help her in defeating her enemies.

"Now, to learn ninjustu you need to learn about chakra," he paused before elaborating to her weird look.

"Chakra is the energy that flows through us. We'll start now. Concentrate and let the energy flow," Haku instructed the girl. "That's good, keep it up," Haku said after a few hours of watching the girl concentrate on control.

Harry opened her eyes and smiled, "This is much harder than I expected."

"It is, but it will become second nature, over time. I will guide you through it," Haku said smiling. "Now get some sleep, you'll have to wake up early for training."

Harry nodded and she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Snape was in a similar situation to Harry, but him being the suspicious, egoistical, crazy-mysterious person that you could never know what he was thinking, Zabuza had trouble convincing him by talking, so the ex-shinobi had to try a different method. He made a clone and had it transform into the girl-who-lived.<p>

"Now, let's see you save her now," Zabuza said advancing on his clone prepared to strike. Snape turned back around to see what the crazed ex-shinobi was talking about, and he, with his reflexes, drew out his wand.

Zabuza smirked, "That useless wand magic won't work on me. You'll have to do better than that." Zabuza even added more to the effect and killed his on clone, but the clone didn't disappear, it stayed there.

"So, what will your choice be?" Zabuza asked, casually swinging his sword behind his back.

"What do I need to do?" Snape glared defeatedly.

Zabuza smirked wickedly, "Put down that wand. Training starts... Now!"

* * *

><p>Hedwig came back an hour before the sun would rise and landed with a soft hoot on her stand. Harry woke up hearing the soft hoot of her owl and stood up from the small bed; now on her feet she walked over to her pet owl and stroke her feathers.<p>

"Morning girl," Harry smiled. Harry looked at the letter that was attached, "What's this girl?" She untied the letter from the hook. Harry opened the letter and found that it was addressed to her.

_To my darling daughter,_

_My darling Cecilia, I am your mother, and I wish that I was there to see you grow up. Your father wishes the same. Your father and I love you very much, and we have so much to tell you, but sadly we won't get the chance to do so in person, so I'll get straight to the point. However, your father wishes to write and tell you of his last words…_

_Ay, my darling Cecily, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I love you very much. You are a Potter and a direct descendant of the Peverell's. Meaning that the invisibility cloak and the Elder wand belong to you and any descendants you might have. I have left all of the belongings of the Potter-line to you; it consists of: the mansions, vaults, and other things, including some Syltherin items as well. Yes, dear, you are reading this correctly. We are a descendants of Salazar Sytherin. Due to your mixed heritage, you are a powerful witch and Dumbledore will surely do anything to get you as his pawn. To make sure that this does not come to pass, we placed the Glamour Insecurity spell or secret illusions that no one, but the one's that know or the one's that you trust would know the truth._

_One last thing, before I give your mother the quill, is that you must NOT destroy Voldemort. The reason is that he too is a descendant of our family and by being such, he should be like an older sibling to you. Do help to guide him down the right path once more._

_Cecilia sweetie, it's me, your mother. Once again, I am terribly sorry that I can't be there with you, but know that I will always be in your heart. Now then, since you know about your father's side of the family, it's time to know a few things. When you were born you looked like someone from a very long time ago, a boy in fact. He was in a history book and when I saw the connection I instantly knew that you weren't just an ordinary witch and I am happy to be your mother. I had researched this all long before you were born and the scrolls are located in the bottom of the mansion. There is a key to unlocking the mansion and others that belong to you, all you need to do is release the magic seal._

_I'm sure you will know what to do, love. Warning: do NOT trust Dumbledore._

_We will love you always,_

_Mom and Dad_

Harry reread the letter, "No way!" She gasped, "Why in the hell should... He's evil I shouldn't-"

"You shouldn't or you won't help him," Haku stated.

No answer.

"Training starts now. Ponder on your own time," Haku said readying his needles and then throwing them at the girl who barely dodged.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Cecilia screamed as she ran away to avoid the senbon needles.

"No time to talk. You will do this every day ," Haku said looking at the girl, not missing a beat.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS ISTANT AND FIX BREAKFAST!" the oaf shouted from the stairs. Cecilia could hear the footsteps moving closer now and quickly got up.

"We'll finish after the chores, but this is part of training as well. A person must know how to survive, even through the most dire situations," Haku lectured before he vanished in to Cecilia's mind. Cecilia nodded and scurried out of the cupboard into the kitchen, her uncle's voice she could here booming about some important company coming over.

Cecilia's heart was consumed with a strong hatred for the muggle family that she was staying with. They didn't love her. That much she had figured out long ago. Their hatred of her even went so far as to neglect to give her of what a child needs. She wanted so badly just to see their dead bodies on the floor, but what would that make her? Would that make her like Voldemort? A murderer? Or was she becoming like most pure-blooded Slytherin's that hated muggles with a passion?

"_Kill them ssspill their blood. Make them regret"_ a sickening snake-like voice hissed at her.

"_Make them pay! They deserve to suffer! They don't deserve to live!"_

"No!"

But, her plea was unheard as the voices continued to –

"Do not follow that path, Cecilia, it will only lead to a life of despair," Haku chided gently, his eyes begging the girl to listen.

However, sadly, his voice didn't reach Cecilia.

"Think about it. They'd neglected you, starved, beaten, and put you through some of the cruelest of fates that a child such as yourself should have never seen…" The voice continued.

With the voices in her head and Haku desperately trying to get to her, Cecilia emotionlessly picked up the plates and handed them to the pigs.

"FREAK! COME BACK HERE!" Petunia shouted. Cecilia didn't bother to make contact because her icy uncaring gaze would be on them and she wasn't in the mood with her warring mind to be in any one's presence right now.

"Have this house spotless when we return!" Petunia said snidely. Dudley snickered. "Now, come Duddy-kins let's go get ready," Petunia said motherly as she turned to her son who bolted from his chair and ran to his room.

A few minutes later, Cecilia's cold gaze watched as they left the house. "Fools," she muttered so lowly no one could hear the venom dripping from her lips.

"Yes, but they're still family," Haku reasoned once the girl's mind was calm.

"Family doesn't do what they have done," the voice hissed.

Haku had made a shield in her mind to block the voices, but it seems that his shields were weakening .

"Yes, that is absolutely true," Cecilia stated devoid of all emotion, as she started on the chores.

* * *

><p>Snape was now standing on the roof of a neighbor's home across from the Dursley's. It had been a month since he had started his chakra and sword training with the missing-nin of long ago. He would never admit that he liked the vicious training. He smirked, remembering the sessions as he pictured Dumbledore's death. He was brought back to reality when he heard a car moving out the driveway and waited for it to move out of sight. Once they were gone, he slithered in, and closed the door behind him.<p>

Stoppin' here! Cliffy once again! What will happen next? Will Cecilia (Cecilia is Harry. They're the same person.) stay gray or go to the dark side? Will the hellish summer ever be over with? Will the fourth year ever take place? What will Snape find? Well, you won't find out until next time, so stay tuned!

Scerets Bound

Ja


	6. Chapter six

beta: Snowfire kitsu...

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

* * *

><p>Once inside the house, Snape looked around and concentrated on Harry's magic's aura. He found the girl in the kitchen cleaning in clothes that looked to be two sizes too big and noticed her somewhat changed in appearance.<p>

"Harry," he called out and the girl looked up with a smile.

"Severus, it's been a while. How is everything? Any news? Oh, speaking of news, I have some that you might fine very interesting and my name's not Harry," she rambled on.

Snape held up a hand to stop her from rambling any further, "I've been well. I have been training in other arts. Sorry, nothing new to report; the old man is keeping his lips sealed," he drawled out clearly not happy and then continued on in a more pleasant yet confuse tone. "What is this interesting news and what do you mean that your name's not 'Harry'?"

Cecilia just smiled and pulled out the letter from her person, not trusting herself to leave it lying around. She handled the letter to the potion's master. She watched as different emotions played out on his face; surprise and shock were the main ones that she could see.

"Well," he drawled out lazy after reading the letter several times. "Cecilia is a lovely name, but how in Merlin will we get him to join our cause?" He asked mostly to himself.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I should have something in mind once school opens up," Cecilia answered.

Snape nodded, "Surely that's not all of the surprises."

"No. I have been training in other arts as well and-"

"Let's train together. I can sense that he's been training in the same art," Haku said excitedly.

"Huh? You can tell?" And she just received a nod from the ex-snow-nin.

"Hey, Severus?" Cecilia called the elder raven, "Since you're hear, would you like to train? We could use the shield –"

"Why not? We could finish up on the occlumency lessons and more. Come now, we need to leave to avoid suspicion," Snape interrupted the girl.

Cecilia grinned, "Yeah. That sounds like a plan. I'm almost done cleaning anyway, and we don't want those pigs telling Dumbledore," she finished darkly.

In response Snape just nodded and waited on the roof. Well their plan just might have gone through the window because just then a car pulled up in the driveway. Snape could hear them talking…

"That damn freak better have cleaned up and made everything spotless," Petunia spoke lowly to her husband, who grumbled in agreement.

"I agree, dear. That freak better not mess up! I need this deal," he said as he unlock the door, opened it, and ran inside. Once they closed the door, Cecilia mentally groans.

'So much for me leaving,' she thought just as there was a knock on the door.

"Freak! Go to the cupboard now!" Vernon growled lowly.

Cecilia shrugged and went her merry way. She didn't follow their request and they never even knew she wasn't there in the first place.

Petunia went to the living area were her son was watching TV. 'Well there's no point in making the guest wait any longer, I just hope that damn freak did everything,' she thought silently, as she took a quick look around finding nothing out of order.

Vernon went to answer the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked, faking niceness because this wasn't one of the guests that were expected to be coming over. The man had raven long locks, coal black eyes, slender, crooked noise, and his once black robe was now replaced with black leather pants with a black V-neck shirt and black boots.

"Hello there mister-"

"Vernon Dursley," Vernon answered in a bored tone.

"Mr. Dursley, I am here to get someone by the name of Harry Potter," Snape said coolly, not missing the way the whale-man visually paled.

"There's no one with that name here! Now leave my house and never return!" Vernon growled lowly as he searched frantically for any who might be passing by.

"No need to be uptight, Mr. Dursley," Snape said dryly before continuing.

"Just let me come in and make sure. That shouldn't be a problem, unless you are lying," Snape said looking like a person who was suspicious of another.

Vernon went white before he growled out, "Fine." Snape smirked as he was led inside the house.

"Who's this, dear?" Petunia asked sweetly.

Snape cringed before he stiffened and his blood boiled, he didn't like the way Mrs. Dursley's voice had a sour sweetness to it that was utterly horrible.

"This is the inspector, came to inspect for mice," Vernon lied right then and there looking at his wife dead in the eye. Petunia went white and she cringed not saying anything to her husband's lie.

Snape just took all of this in with a calm interior, but in the inside he made a mental note to have these people checked out.

"Well," Petunia said putting up a fake smile. "How about you come in and join -

"No. I would like to start my inspection now," He drawled out lazily. As he was looking around the house he knew that Vernon and his wife were trying desperately to keep him from finding Cecilia. He smirked and turned towards them when they reached the stairs.

**"Heh! Heh! Now you're talking,"** **Zabuza laughed gleefully**. Snape just mentally nodded. "I think you two and your house are too clean to have been done by you, horse-lady." He pointed to Petunia who looked livid and then he turned to Vernon, "And you whale-man are a terrible businessman. It was nice chatting with you two, but now I think I'll take it from here."

"What? What the hell did you just –" Vernon was wide eyed heading straight for the ground.

"DEAR!" was all she could yell before she too met the same fate as her husband; knocked out cold as the winter breeze.

**"That was beautiful," Zabuza commented to Snape's knocking out the Dursley's**. He didn't bother to answer the ex-criminal and proceeded to head towards Cecilia's room.

Dudley hearing his mother's scream, ran to the top of the stairs like his life depended on it and when he reached the steps he froze his tracks there were his parents knocked out on the cold floor. Not noticing Snape he ran towards the cupboard and screamed.

"You freak! What did you do to my parents? I-"

Not knowing what the whale-pig was talking about, Cecilia opened the cupboard door and looked around. 'Awe man can't believe I missed the show,' she mentally whined. 'Now who-' she started as she looked for the lucky person so she could mentally thanked them, but a shrieking irritating whale–voice interrupted her.

"You freak I'll ... I'll –"

"You'll what, Dudley?" Cecilia hissed out. Dudley was frightened, but for what the freak did to his parents he was willing to beat some sense into him and show him that because of this he would be homeless.

"Feh, you freak I'll just-"

"Not on my watch," said a silky velvety voice.

Dudley spun around faster than he ever did in his life and just as he did he was knocked out.

"Awe, Severus, why do you get all the fun?" Cecilia pouted.

In response Snape raised a brow, "Trust me, Cecilia, there was nothing fun about it. Anyways hurry up and get your stuff we're leaving."

Cecilia ran back to the cupboard and within a few seconds she had her school luggage and owl in her hand.

"Descendo," Snape said and Cecilia's luggage shrank down, leaving her owl on her shoulders. With Snape's silent command they left the Dursley's just as they were starting to wake. They walked further into the neighborhood staying in the shadows while with their spirits help masked their auras.

**"Yes! Finally, you are no longer in that hell hole!" Haku commented**.

**"Whoa! I thought you said that staying there was part of my training," snapped Cecilia. Haku wasn't phased at all.**

**"Yes, it was part of your training. A ninja must know how to deal with all situations and you dealt with it nicely. Now then, on to important matters if I know the person that's training your professor then-"**

**"I already trust him, so no worries," Cecilia said happily.**

**"Well good. Because he and Zabuza–sama will not let anything happen to us."**

**Cecilia just mentally nodded and continued to follow the potion's master, taking in his new appearance. Cecilia cut off her link with Haku**.

'Wow he looks good in leather. I wonder how he would look- Oh hell no! I'm too young to be thinking like that! I mean sure I'm more mature and have seen things that a teen my age should have never seen, and sure I'm into older mature men , but he's my teacher and... And... Who gives a damn? I'm savoring this moment. This might be the only time he will wear the leather and all black. Ah, I could take just one more look and –'

"Cecilia, as much as I love the attention," Snape drawled out sarcastically. "I would prefer if you paid attention to where we are headed."

**"Heh! Heh! You're losing it," Zabuza snickered. "I saw you. She wasn't the only stealing glances."**

**"Shut up. I wasn't staring at her, I was just relieved that we got her out of that hell hole," Snape countered.**

**"Yes, it is a good thing, but she would have been ok anyways, with Haku training her," Zabuza scoffed.**

**"Aye, the spirit that's by her side like you are with me, right? Well damn it! With one annoying spirit comes another," Snape drawled out.**

**Zabuza hmphed, "Whatever." And he went silent, cutting of his link with the potion's master.**

"Professor?" Cecilia called, after they walked into a forest. "Where are we headed?"

Snape didn't answer for a few seconds before he spoke, "There's a place hidden somewhere near here. We can stay there for a while."

"Oh," was all she could say, as they finally stopped near a deserted clearing.

"Help with this genjustu," Snape ordered Cecilia. Like her, he bit his thumb and let a trickle of blood fall before they did the necessary hand seals together. As soon as they did, a brown wooden door appeared.

"Come on, we'll be in my chambers shortly," Snape said as he opened the door with Cecilia following and walked through the door, closing it behind them. And indeed, they came to a stop in front of the Slytherin dungeons. Snape quickly said the password, and they were in the room immediately.

"Come. Hurry," Snape gestured and Cecilia followed obediently.

_'It's a sshame that we couldn't sspill their blood_,' _the snake-like voice hissed_.

_'Yes, it is, and now they will report to the old man and we will be found_,' _another voice hissed out_. Haku, sensing that the voices were causing Cecilia's mind to go into turmoil once again, strengthened their shields.

"Cecilia, relax. They're gone. They won't be coming back for a while," the ex-snow-nin said reassuringly. Cecilia mentally nodded her thanks and continued to follow her professor down the dark halls.

Snape stopped towards a room that was adjacent to another, "This room will be yours. If you need me, I'll be in next room over. Good night." And with that, he went to his own room.

The room she was in was similar to many of the greens and blacks that dealt with the Slytherin colors, nothing special. However, since she was going to be staying here, it wouldn't hurt to make it to her own liking, and she had noticed that the door had a snake-like entrance, just like the rest of the dungeon chambers, except this one had three different snakes, all poisonous ones, carved into stone. She decided that she would settle down first, and then talk to Snape about changing the password to the room.

_**Back at the Dursley's**_…

Vernon was waking and looked around, quickly getting to his feet to wake up his wife and son. "Dear, what happened?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, dad, why are we on the ground?" Dudley asked very confused. The man didn't answer, but he didn't need to, for one clue let them know or assume what transpired earlier. The boy had escaped or was taken and the only evidence was the open cupboard.

Panick and fear was visible; it only intensified as a knock was heard at the door…

* * *

><p>What will happen next? You will never know until the next chapter! This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

Jane


	7. Chapter Seven

beta: Snowfire kitsu...

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something I think I should have been putted up!

**B- talking with spirit or unknown / Justus**

**BI- Titles / subtitles**

_Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/spells/ snake_

_'I' - thoughts_

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

><p>Panick and fear were visible; it only intensified as a knock was heard at the door…<p>

_"One of you, go get the door,"_ Petunia hissed lowly at her husband and son who were just standing there frozen as statues. Vernon quickly put his scowl back on, and Dudley went in his room while Petunia tried as quietly as possible to get to the kitchen before her husband got to the door.

Vernon stomped and grumbled as he opened the door. No one was there, but he still asked the question, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Unfortunately , instead of an answer, a wand was pointed directly in his face.

"Ahh !" He screamed as he fell back backwards; using the wall for support. With the wand still being pointed at him, he looked up and down to see if he could make out the invisible person that was currently at this time intangible to his eyes.

"Sh-Show ... y-your… -s-s-self," Vernon stuttered out cowardly .

The figure holding the wand finally materialize however, nothing could be seen, but only a black cloak with a unknown symbol could be seen. "You disobeyed and let the Potter brat escape. For that, you, along with your family, will be punished," the voice obviously male said in a deep baritone.

"Wait!" Vernon pleaded. "Don't kill me, spear me and my family we can continue-"

"Your punishment has already been decided. So…" the stranger paused. "Avada Kedavra."

Vernon dropped on the ground, lifeless. Petunia had just finished preparing for their guest, and when she had deemed that everything was perfect (which wasn't a lot), she went to go see what was taking her husband so long with their guest.

"Dearie, is everything alright? Answer-" Petunia began, before screaming from the top of her lungs, "VERNON!"

However, that's all she could do as green light blinded her vision to everything; she wasn't even given enough time to go check on her husband. Once the green light had disappeared, she fell to the ground with a thud.

The stranger in the black cloak fixed his/her robes before gracefully walking by the two lifeless bodies as if he/she had never killed them. The figure roamed the house silently as it searched for the last occupant of the household.

Dudley heard noises, but he being sane (for once in his short life) didn't move or make any noise, fearing that his suspicion was correct . The door to his room opened with an eerie quietness; as if someone was sneaking in. He froze as he took in the black cloak-like robe and black shoes. For some reason, something in his gut told him not to move. This wasn't the same man that had come earlier and taken 'the freak'.

Footsteps were silent, as the unknown figure was now walking out the room after a good search, but the owner of those nearly non-existent steps never found the boy, but sadly for Dudley he should have stayed hidden under his bed, because right when he got out, he felt the cold tundra air as the figure stood behind him.

Struggling, or more likely frozen in place, as he shook uncontrollably; he heard a faint… "Avada Kedavra."

'_Thud_!' and with his eyes frozen in fear, all movement stopped as he fell to the ground.

The figure casually walked out the room and down the stairs. Down to the front door, not missing a step, he/she pulled out a small bomb-like device and set the stove on, creating the perfect fire and explosion. Setting the bomb to go off in exactly five minutes. When he/she walked towards the neighbor's house.

'_BOOM_!'

The house exploded and so did the three bodies inside.

Many people scurried out of their homes and looked on in shock at the burned house , one of the neighbors, who thought the Dursley's to be good people, called the police and others to investigate. However, when they came, they cleaned up, but with no witnesses they couldn't continue their investigation to whom murdered and burned the Dursley's inside their home. The incident was all over the news and warned people to use caution just in case this was the act of an arsonist.

_**Else where...**_

New travels fast, doesn't it? Well just as muggle London received the warning, the Wizarding world also received the news, and who better to enjoy and celebrate (as well as investigate) than non-other than Cecilia Potter and Severus Snape. Snape walked into London using the alleyways as his means of staying hidden and unnoticed.

**"Something interesting happened to the muggle family that our hime was staying with."** Zabuza crackled in joy as he swung his sword animosity.

**"Yes, something indeed,"** Severus countered as he read the head article.

_**'FAMILY KILLED AND HOUSE BURNED '**_

_**by: Jazz Spingar **_

_**Wizarding Muggle News**_

_**A businessman and his family (a wife and son) were found inside their home this past weekend. Apparently, the culprit (who has yet to be found) burned down the family's home in a set explosion that killed all three; leaving no clues for police investigators or the arson inspectors. The Dursley family...**_

Severus, with a satisfied smirk on his handsome features, strolled back gracefully towards his Hogwarts chambers. 'Oh what joy, Cecilia will take in learning this news,' he thought as he finally made it back to his chambers; not waiting to give Celia's snake the password .

The door flipped open, and the girl, who was in nothing more than a towel, nearly jumped before her gaze landed angrily on the unwanted intruder.

_"Pray tell, why you are interrupting me or why this couldn't have at least waited until I put some clothes on?"_

Severus stared nonchalantly as his eyes betrayed him, and he quickly looked away. "I have some interesting news, that I'm sure that you would love to go out and celebrate later on," Snape drawled out coolly as he threw the girl the newspaper.

Cecilia oddly caught the paper and read it. Her eyes and features played through many emotions and before she knew it she jumped up, causing the towel to fall, and tackled Snape.

Snape caught her and his hands quickly went around her waist. "Cecilia," he called as the girl looked up at him, smiling with tears falling down her cheeks. He paused and his left hand quickly wiped the tears away.

"Cecilia, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm glad in some ways, and in others I'm not. Cuz, you see… I did at one point, but nothing like... like that. Dying like that is-"

"Shh. It's ok. Calm down. The good news is that they won't be able to hurt you anymore and that you're free of them." Severus soothed as the hand that was wiping the tears away moved to stroke her long raven locks, while the other rubbed her back in circles.

When she stopped crying, Severus instantly stilled and Cecilia titled her head cutely, "What's wrong, Severus?"

"..." staring up and down.

"Profes..." Cecilia faltered as she now noticed the problem. Cecilia's green eyes widened and looked frantically around as she scurried and tried, but we all know (failing) to get at least some dignity back. She blushed many shades of scarlet, while replacing the towel around her and stuttered, "Ah, um... umm..." Incoherently to a unresponsive Snape, who wasn't moving at all. "You… um... should go," she finally stuttered out.

It didn't seem to work.

"Get out!" She screamed, and Snape mutely nodded and stuttering incoherently as he left the room, leaving a still blushing Cecilia. Unfortunately for him, he was a man, and like all men (no matter boy or man) he suffered the well-known problem as a painstaking boner.

'Curses.'

**"Yes, curses, but as I could tell… you were enjoying that and you clearly wanted to stay,"** Zabuza crackled lightly taunting Snape.

**"Shut-up**," Severus sneered as he went to take care of his problem .

When dinner came it was a quiet one. "Ce-"

"I'm through with dinner, it was wonderful. Thank you, professor."

Severus sighed and got up after handing everything to the house elf. _'Sleep after a hard day._' Both silently thought as they got ready for bed however, the dreams that night kept them awake and had both of them in an awkward moment the next day.

"Listen Cecilia-"

"Severus-"

"No you go first I-"

"I insist Cecilia, you can go first," Snape held up a hand.

"Um, ok. Say, um... Did your spirit keep you awake also?" 'What a stupid question. Of course it did! Otherwise-' She argued internally, berating herself. She received a nod as a confirmation.

"Umm... can we forget that happened?"

'Why was this so hard? This shouldn't be like this! I know he's a teacher, but he's the only one-'

**"Your hopelessly clueless, you know that?" Haku stated smiling down at Cecilia.**

**"Huh?"She rsponded dumbly.**

**"You do know that he likes you too, right?"**

**"He does?"**

Haku refrained from slapping himself in the face, **"Yes. So before you agree to that, think about how you feel and how you think he will feel."** His smile never wavered as his figure disappeared. Unfortunately he couldn't give the girl the answer; she would have to figure it out on her own.

Snape was in a similar situation with his own spirit, except the end result was, **"You hurt her and I'll make sure your soul doesn't reach her in the afterlife."**

As Zabuza disappeared with a wicked demonic smirk on his face, Snape involuntarily shivered that wasn't a fate that he would place on anyone. Surely being without the one you love in the material world was a pain that you could live without, but to not be with them in the afterlife was just... He let his thoughts trail off as he studied the girl, who it seemed was finding the floor to be of much more interest than him.

"No," was his simple reply, as his gaze stayed locked on the girl, who with a surprise expression looked up and met his gaze.

"E-Excuse me?" Cecilia choked out. Within two strides he was in front of Cecilia with a gleam in his eyes that she had never seen.

"I said no, and I meant it." He repeated as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft chaste kiss. Severus pulled away. He hoping that his previous liking that he acquired over the summer was nothing more than a crush, but sadly he'd just found out that it was more than that and mentally cursed himself, already thinking of the consequences it would lead to if they continued.

Cecilia was in shocked. The man that she had just recently found out that she liked in more ways than one had seen her in the most embarrassing way possible and now he wanted to start a relationship with her? Not even bothering to forget what his spirit had most likely encouraged? Surely she knew Snape better than that! Surely he wasn't interested in her of all people! He didn't care about her? Did he?

She didn't fill when he tilted her chin slightly, "Cecilia."

At her name she looked back at him. When did she turn away?

"I-If you want to, than I'll be happy to oblige, but if you want to continue… than I'll do the same. I would have to be an idiot if hadn't felt something for you, as wonderful as you are. And to think, this all started the day I found out …" He sighed, "And to think that a man who is as undeserving, such as myself, would ask this of the young woman who is slowly, but surely stilling my cold icy heart…"

Cecilia just stared in utter disbelief and shock, _'No way is he…?'_

_'He is' her conscious stated_.

"Severus," she called him as his gaze stayed locked with her own. "I- Only if you're willing to be with me... Than –"

_"Mmph!"_

The kiss went from sweet to demanding, sadly oxygen became needed and they pulled away. After their little make-out session, which they halted, disappointingly; even though Snape wanted to go all the way, he wanted to take her when she would be truly ready and willing. They went their separate ways to train. Training separately because that was what their spirits wanted, for the time being, and the time flew by quickly, for it was now time for lunch.

"Cecilia, school starts in two more weeks. We should keep this under wraps as to not father suspicion."

Cecilia reluctantly nodded, "Fine. I agree, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Snape smiled a small tiny smile and leaned forward, pecking Cecilia on the cheek . The younger raven blushed prettily and sputtered incoherently a second time.

Snape smiled fondly , but then just as suddenly it mirrored a frown, "Cecilia, I need to go. The old coot's calling for me. Stay here and don't worry, I'll be fine." He reassured her; walking away, leaving the girl alone in the dungeons.

Snape bristled, _'What in Merlin's beard could that old fool want._'

"Flakes," He sneered and the Gargoyle opened revealing the beautifully carved stairs. Snape was worried that he may have found them out, but none of his thoughts were shown own his delicate features as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Aye, Severus, my boy. Take a seat," Dumbledore gestured towards the empty seat.

"I'll decline," Snape drawled suddenly having the desire to look at his nails rather than the old coot who was warning his patience thin.

"What have you call me here for, Albus?" Snape asked refraining himself from snapping, meaning why was he here? He had a general idea of what the old man wanted to talk about, but ... Snape pushed that desire to humiliate and act as though the person in front of him was a gum that had offensively stuck itself to the bottom of his shoe.

Dumbledore's darn twinkle never left his eyes and he looked like he just won the lottery ticket, "Well you see Severus that Potter's relatives were killed and the house was burned to the ground." Even though the twinkle never left his eyes, his voice was grave.

"I'm sure that Potter has a place he can stay at for a while. Maybe his friends..." Then Snape snorted, but it was true. He inwardly smirked, _'Mm. I wonder if they still would take her in once they found out who she really is_.' He thought before speaking.

"Merlin knows the Weasley's would just love to take him in, as they already see Potter as their own."

"Umm... Yes, that would work," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, but then he looked angry. "Except that the _brat_ has gone missing and no one knows where he's located. Not only that, I sent the Order and those damn Dursley's couldn't even do their jobs. Damn..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Ahem," Severus coughed. Like magic, Dumbledore realized his mistake and sighed in defeat as the other raised a brow.

"Umm. Yes, I had planned on getting Harry this weekend, but when the Order went to retrieve him, the boy was nowhere to be found and I had the Dursley's killed. It was now or never. They disobeyed my orders."

Snape was beyond pissed. So the man in front of him was the reason why Cecilia lived with those muggles and the reason why she suffered and had no one truly by her side. He also was the reason why she currently didn't have a place to go. _'Well,'_ he scoffed. _'There's no problem with location or looking for a place. She could easily stay with me and with the steady relationship we are playing out, she has me to confide in._' Then he mentally laughed at himself, he was thinking unnecessary thoughts that he already had the answer to.

"Well, sir if that's all, I will be taking my leave and I'm sure Potter will show up; after all, he wouldn't dream of never coming back to Hogwarts."

Snape turned around, walked towards the stairs, and waited; for he knew the headmaster had some final words to say before he could go back to Cecilia.

"Mm... Your absolutely right, my boy. Harry loves this school too much to not attend it once more. Dismissed," Dumbledore ordered smiling like a Cheshire cat who'd just found the litter box.

"Good day, sir," was all Snape mumbled and he was gone, leaving Dumbledore alone.

* * *

><p>As Snape was walking back to his chambers he couldn't help but think that the old coot was losing it. <strong>"He spoke as if he sees, Cecilia..."<strong>

**"Yes, that in itself is unnerving," Zabuza commented interrupting Snape's thoughts.**

**"Hn."**

**"Don't 'Hn' me! Let's spy. It's time I teach you how to use ninjustu," Zabuza crackled as Snape just raised a brow.**

**"What? Don't look at me like that! You and your hime should have the basics of Charka down. You are both ready to start learning the more advance means of manipulating that charka. Now, Let's began on the most basic of ninjustu technique. Shadow clones."**

**"Shadow clones?"**

**"Yes, shadow clones their very useful and I believe that it should only take three days for both of you to learn. After all-"**

**"Let's start now,"** Snape said confidently as he said the password; the door slid open and he walked leisurely inside the dungeon like chambers.

Entering, he went into an empty corner of the room and waited patiently as Zabuza emerged. For months the vicious ex-criminal had taught him: swordsmanship, scroll reading (in the understanding of Japanese writing), chakra and its importance, the importance of being a ninja and the way the ninja society worked, learned the hand signs, various weapons, but now he was going to put everything he learned into the ultimate test performing ninjustu technique and once he got those down Zabuza concluded that he would be most likely at jonin level.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cecilia<strong>_

Cecilia was in a similar situation, having learned pretty much what Severus had learned during her summer months. "**Now, do as I do and stay focused,"** Haku instructed gently, but seriously.

Haku, in slow motion, did several hand sighs as his eyes never left Cecilia who was doing the same, **"No. That's the wrong sign it has to have this one; the sign of the** **snake and rabbit."**

So Cecilia did as she was instructed, "**Now, repeat after me: Secret Technique: Ice Needles of death!"**

**"Secret Technique: Ice Needles of Death!"** and they both jumped out of the way to avoid the oncoming needles.

When Haku landed he swiftly threw some needles towards the girl who was just landing, **"Stay focused!"**

Training like this for the two weeks was complete in utter torture and both were glad that they were given two days of rest before it was time for the school year to start.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? You will never know until the next chapter! This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

Avada Kedavra - killing curse

I researched and one of his techniques have either one or both - don't rem. website, but whent on NaruWiki and all it said was specific hand signs and so till then I'm still searching!

Jane


	8. Chapter eight

beta: Snowfire kitsu...

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something I think I should have been putted up!

**B- talking with spirit or unknown / Justus**

**BI- Titles / subtitles**

_Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/spells/ snake_

_'I' - thoughts_

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

><p>So Cecilia did as she was instructed, <strong>"Now, repeat after me: Secret Technique: Ice Needles of death!"<strong>

**"Secret Technique: Ice Needles of Death!"** and they both jumped out of the way to avoid the oncoming needles.

When Haku landed he swiftly threw some needles towards the girl who was just landing, **"Stay focused!"**

Training like this for the two weeks was complete in utter torture and both were glad that they were given two days of rest before it was time for the school year to start.

The next morning, Cecilia woke up with a throbbing pain and quickly got up searching for Snape who was in the dining area.

"Ah, Cecilia-baby, you didn't sleep well? You don't look so well." Snape commented as he looked worriedly at his new girlfriend/lover.

Cecilia smiled, "I'm fine so what are we going to do since we have two days of break?"

Snape smiled a small smile, "I think you'll love it. We're going to a quidditch world cup game." At that Cecilia looked extremely happy and pounced on Snape who caught the girl. Cecilia kissed him on the cheek as she held him tighter. Snape in turn had a goofy grin on his face like he won the jack pot.

"I'll take that as a reward."

Cecilia grinned bashfully as she nodded, "Yeah a reward."

Afterwards, Cecilia skipped back to her chambers and got dressed in a pair of jeans, red-silver linen shirt, a pair small black boots and a black leather jacket. She placed her long raven hair in a pony -tail with a red and with ribbon. She was smiling because, Snape had taken her to the store the first week that she was staying with him and let her pick some outfits that weren't all green and black.

**"I like this, but the kimono would have looked beautifully on you, Cecilia." Haku commented.**

**"I know, but I like that sterling kimono it's too beautiful to wear to a game, so no."**

**Haku hmphed, "Yeah, you're right. Pack up the holster and take that with you as well as the wand. You might need it."**

Cecilia nodded and opened her drawer. Inside was a silver holster with a pocket to put her ninja equipment in. Haku and Zabuza instructed that they buy some weapons; however, they didn't need to seeing as that all they had to do was imagine the weapons and they would appear. Which turned out to be a nifty little trick that they discovered it during their torturous training.

Cecilia walked out of her chambers just as Snape looked up. "You look beautiful as ever, Cecilia," He said smiling.

Cecilia blushed and asked, "You're not going to change?" Snape shook his head 'no'.

"Well let's go by the time we get there the game will be starting." Snape said as he held out an arm for Cecilia to take. Cecilia hedged before taking his arm and they together walked over towards the portkey.

"Weasley's the Burrow!" Snape yelled. Cecilia looked confused, but it quickly went away.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ronald yelled as he was the first to see his best friend. At his yell everyone else ran by the window to see what the young Weasley was talking about. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock and ran out the door not all noticing Snape until he made his presence known.<p>

"As heartwarming as this may be, I think letting us in would be more appreciated."

"Ah, Severus, didn't see you there. You'll be brining Harry?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. I thought it be good for him to attend the quidditch cup game."

Arthur lit up at the mention of the sport, but then a look of sympathy was on his face, "Well, yes, that is wonderful. Surely it will get his mind off of the recent events."

Everyone felt bad for the girl, but Cecilia didn't want any pity from them and reassured them that she was ok. Ron and Hermione were worried for their friend… Well, one was; however, one was _'like big deal, but what if that happens to me? Would I be like Harry? Just without the fame? Yes. Yes I would. But he's going to get all this unnecessary sympathy and get all kinds of unwanted attention. Everyone cares just because he's the boy -who- lived, and besides he loves the attention anyway.'_

**"Are you sure about that?"** A mysterious voice said. The person didn't answer.

"Hey, guys. How's it been?" Cecilia asked her friends

"We should be asking you that, Harry. You know with the recent events that occurred," Hermione frowned sadly.

"Cecilia sighed, "Guys, I just told you that everything is going well, and besides, I'm free in a way."

"Yeah, but mate, Where have you been since then? I mean I'm not trying to sound like a git, but another thing… Why are you with Snape? "

Cecilia glanced at the professor who was in a conversation with Arthur, still. "Yes, he's been treating me well and has been helping me out."

_"What kinds of things?"_ Ginny asked suspiciously, sounding angry for no reason.

Cecilia snorted before smiling, "Nothing to be concerned about. Now come on, let's go catch up inside. You guys have to let me know how everything's been going ."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said dreamily. Cecilia heard her tone and recoiled. _'I hope she is the first to find out that I'm a girl because I seriously don't like her like that.'_

Haku nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad we're going up to my room!" Ron called to his parents.<p>

With a motherly scolding from Molly, they headed up to Ron's room. They talked for a few hours before the girls headed off to the other room and everyone got ready for the next day. Snape waited in the kitchen for Cecilia, who was creeping out of the room, undetected by the wards that were placed up.

Cecilia teleported behind Snape, who was waiting patiently, and placed her arms around his neck , leaning by his ear she whispered, "Yo."

Snape relaxed and placed his hands on hers as he gently pried them away from his neck. Still having his hands in hers, he twirled her around and now they were face to face, "You should know that sneaking up on me results in a punishment." Snape chided gently as they both leaned in; nuzzling their noses together, smiling.

"Yeah, but if this is the punishment, than it's worth it," Cecilia responded.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to give you another punishment," he replied as he leaned back then let her hands go, placing them on her waist.

"Now then, what should I do?" Snape asked no one in particular as he smiled with a predatory look.

He leaned in as he watched Cecilia's reactions. He kissed the top of her forehead, trailing down, and kissed around her lips before he took them into a passionate kiss, pulling her closer. They pulled away panting heavily. Snape took in his handy work as Cecilia's rosy cheeks , daze lidded eyes, and swollen pink lips.

Cecilia felt as though she was on cloud nine. That was a very new discovery. She thought that she was in love with him before, but that kiss-… No, their make out session, just amplified the meaning to a whole new level.

Snape pushed some hair back behind her eye as he smirked in triumph, "Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Cecilia dazedly began, "But."

Snape's lips were on hers once again. The kiss was short and sweet. "Bed, Cecilia," he stated sternly as he teleported the girl back to the room.

_'They will find out soon,'_ Snape thought as he walked out the room.

_**With...**_

**"You are too shallow minded to be my descendant. Do you really think that is all to your friend?"**

"Whose there?" The girl wheezed out in fear. No, this is only a dream. I shouldn't be this scared.

**"Troublesome. I'm not repeating myself. Once you figure it out, I'll be back."**

With that, the voice disappeared and the girl woke up with a fright.

Looking around the room, Hermione finally calmed down. "What was that?" She asked herself.

"So troublesome."_ 'Troublesome? Sense when do I…?'_

Hermione got up and shrugged it off to ponder for later in the day, as she prepared to get ready . When she was done, she went into the kitchen and was met with Mrs. Weasley and Snape who was drinking coffee.

"Ah, good morning dear. Go and wake up the others. After breakfast we're leaving."

Hermione nodded and went to wake up every one else. Everyone else reluctantly got up and ready, and all that was left with was Ron's room. She opened the door and shook Ron first.

_'So troublesome. This idiot sleeps like a wall.'_

"Wake up Ronald," she whispered. "Scabbers got eaten by my cat again."

Ron bolted up and Hermione placed a hand on his mouth to keep him from shouting. She sighed and mouthed a 'troublesome' before, "Look, idiot, get ready; we leave after breakfast." Ron nodded and she removed her hand from his mouth. The red head got up.

"Don't worry I'll wake up, Harry."

Ron nodded again and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione got up quietly as she walked over towards the other bed. "Harry, "she called. No answer the only thing she got was a roll-over. Tired she took the covers of his person and she could have sworn her eyesight was playing tricks on her.

_'What?'_

**"Now you see. Troublesome ain't it?"**

Hermione ignored the voice in favor of staring once more. "This can't be..."

She said to no one in particular. **"Yes, it can apparently your friend was under a powerful genjustu. So troublesome."**

Hermione saw that the disguised girl was about to awaken and she bolted out of the room before the girl could open her eyes. She ran back into her room.

'This can't be normal. Why- If that was Harry then why was she under a powerful illusion?'

**"Ah, troublesome. However, I'll explain . Congrats on figuring out that part now for the rest." Hermione nearly jumped five feet in the air as she could now see the silhouette's figure .**

**"Who are you?" She stuttered. The figure sighed.**

**"For my descendant you're making this awfully troublesome."**

**Hermione's brain worked in overdrive, "Wait, I'm your descendant and Harry's a girl. Wow... I need... to"**

**The shadowy figure sighed once more," You know, if you stop just for a second you'll learn a few things. Now as troublesome as this job is, don't make this difficult."**

**"I'm Shikamaru Nara and you are part of my clan. It seems you have all of my abilities and you need to stop being so damn shallow-minded about your friend, because I'll tell you right now that no descendant of mine will be so shallow. Now yes, as you have discovered your friend 'Harry' is a girl. Now what do you plan on doing with the information? Will you solve it, just as I would? Or will you betray her as a traitor would? Now know this: A friend that betrays another will regret it for the rest of their lives. Ja. Oh, by the way, you will know once you come up with the answer, so choose your choice wisely."**

The outlined figure of Shikamaru vanished, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts in the bedroom. The bushy brunet smiled to herself.

"Wow, can't believe it took me a trip with my ancestor to realize my ways."

Hermione got up from her spot and went to join everyone in the kitchen, "Ah, dearie, nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione smiled apologetically. When everyone began to eat, she on glancing at, Harry as though she still couldn't believe what she found out. Luckily no one noticed or so she thought.

"Is something wrong, Granger?"

Uh, no. Nothing, sir." she quickly answered the professor. Ginny glared at the professor who was listening intently to Harry.

_'What are they talking about anyways?' She thought._

"Hey, Harry, what's that you were telling, Professor Snape?" she asked innocently as everything stopped. No one, except Hermione, who was watching discretely, knew that the disguised girl was talking to the professor in some kind of way.

"Nothing of importance," Cecilia replied smiling.

Ginny looked incuriously as the others resume eating.

After breakfast, Hermione pulled Cecilia aside, "Hey, Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah... Sure, I guess." Cecilia replied.

"Harry," Ginny called once she spotted the emerald -eyed teen. The hand that was waving in the air to get her attention dropped as she narrowed her eyes as she watched the disguised girl follow the know-it-all.

"Wonder what that's about," Ron commented as he watched.

_"Shut- it!" Ginny snarled_.

Ron sighed in defeat, "Fine. Chill out, sis. I'll find out for you later, if you want; but don't expect anything."

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked overjoyed. Not knowing the only reason her brother was doing this was to find out the truth because he could have sworn that there's something big going on and if he didn't find out, his sister could be hurt far worse than what any forbidden curse. He shivered, a 'women's scorn' was one thing he never would put on himself or own his best friend.

_**With..**_

Hermione patted the bed next to her, and sighed, "Umm. Harry I need you to be frank with me. No lies or anything and I'll do the same, ok?"

"Ummm. Ok." Cecilia blinked in confusion.

Hermione nodded and took out her wand casting a secretive spell, "Ok here goes. Harry who are you really?"

She looked pleadingly. "Please tell me because," she paused. "When I look at you I don't see a boy, but a girl and it's bothering me. I-

Cecilia held up a hand, "One question: how long since you found out this discovery?"

Hermione surprise blurted," So you are a girl! Merlin how? I knew I -

_"Hermione, how long?" Cecilia growled._

"Oh I had some suspicion, since last night, but didn't find out till this morning."

"So that's why. It was no imagination, I felt a presence other than Ron's," Cecilia chuckled.

Now Hermione looked curious, "How could you? Only the most trained of wizards could..."

Cecilia shook her head. "I'm not a normal wizard, Mione, and besides, I'm actually surprised you figured it out. I'll tell you what, how about after the game I'll tell you and Ron about me. I think you guys both deserve to know. Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione smiled while she outstretched her hand.

**"Do you think that's wise, Cecilia," Haku stated.**

**"Yeah, it's ok; besides I'll leave out about you guys and about me and the professor."**

**"Well, alright, but be careful."**

**"Right," Cecilia answered as she felt the connection dim.**

Hermione and Cecilia got up and left the room, one after the other and headed downstairs.

A few minutes later, the group broke up into small groups of three-to-four people, using the portkey to get to the game.

The events after the game left everyone in chaos, as they headed back to the Burrow. Snape proceeded to leave with Cecilia following.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded.

"Sorry guys I gotta-"

Ginny was getting ticked about not knowing anything.

Hermione spoke, "Ginny, Harry's going to be fine quit worrying."

Ginny scoffed and turn away. Molly tried to finish were her daughter left off, "Dearie maybe –"

"He'll be fine with me. Say goodbye, Harry," Snape drawled out, more than ready to get his love away from the naive girl and her pestering mother.

"Yeah. See you guys in a few weeks," Cecilia said putting on a sad smile. She and Snape turned around and didn't look back as they apparated a few feet away from the others.

Snape put his wand away and positioned his hands into a familiar sign that Cecilia recognized from her own training, since ice wasn't her only element, **"Fire style: Fire ball justu!"**

A small fire appeared and Snape watch it flicker to life before he threw some powder in the flames. "Hogwarts Dungeons!" He shouted. He and Cecilia walked through, disappearing .

When they arrived, Cecilia and Snape dropped all pretenses that they had to hold up when they were with the others. "I'm not surprised that Weasley -girl doesn't know when to take a hint." Snape grumbled dully as he stood behind Cecilia.

Cecilia laughed lightly, "I know, but she doesn't know and that guy-" Cecilia stopped abruptly,

Snape raised a brow, "It seems that there's another who do not know their place and wishes to go after which is _mine."_ Snape snarled possessively as he pulled the teen closer.

Before she could react he twirled her around to face him, "And you're mine." Then he leaned in, taking her soft lips. But, unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Cecilia had to tell Snape that some one knew and that they might just have an ally.

"Severus?"

"Hn."

"Um... What would you say if someone knows?"

_Snape stopped his movements and stared harshly, his voice cold. "What do you mean, Cecilia?"_

Cecilia was suddenly frightened and when Snape saw this he soften his features, cupping her chin.

"Cecilia, who knows? How did they find out? According to the secrecy spell you have to allow the person to know. They can't see through the illusion if you don't tell them."

Cecilia calmed down, her mouth mouthing an 'oh'. She smiled. "Well, yeah, but I'm sure if they were kind of like us... Someone who-"

"Granger," Snape said breathlessly not quite believing it, but she could possibly be a descendant of an extremely smart shinobi.

Cecilia nodded. "Yea it's her. I felt it when we together searching for the others. She had a chakra-like presence that's similar to ours and no one in the Wizarding world unless they are descendants of long forgotten shinobi."

Snape nodded, "True, that is the only way and," He smiled fondly. "And now that leaves us with another resourceful ally and good friend for you."

Cecilia smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Yeah, you're right, that's one down. One to go."

"Well, we can worry about that when school starts; till then, we need to make sure before we accept full heartedly."

Cecilia nodded pecking him on the cheek," Yes, and we will." Then she took her arms from his person, "Well I had a long day, night Sev." Cecilia yawned as she walked to her chambers , muttering the password. Her chambers close and Snape looked on a few minutes longer.

**"Well I'll be damned! Potions master, hime has you wrapped around her little finger."**

**"Oi! Shut-up Monoichi . As long as it's her, I don't mind."**

**Zabuza snickered,"You're a love sick dog when it comes to her ."**

**Snape ignored the comment. "Well, enough chatter, I still have some training to complete," he snapped.**

**Zabuza hmphed, "Fine, let's begin!"**

Cecilia was in her chambers when...

**"Wow, you got you a good one. Keep 'em."**

**"Huh? What you talking bout Haku?"**

**Haku shook his head and smiled, "Nothing , now let's begin."**

**"Finally!" Cecilia shouted happily.**

* * *

><p>What will happen next? You will never know until the next chapter! This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

fire style : fire ball justu - Is not great fire ball justu , but it pretty much does the same thing

I researched and one of his techniques have either one or both - don't rem. website, but went on NaruWiki and all it said was specific hand signs and so till then I'm still searching!

Yeah no more Mione bashing! Sides, I like them as friends they would be the best if not the best/friend/forever thing. N cecilia didn't tell ron cuz of the events that happen after the game so prob next chap.

A/N Please review and let me know what you think of my story, what I did right, and how I can improve. I seem to be receiving a lot of favorites/author/story alerts. It's really hard to improve when no one tells you anything. Thank you and happy reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

beta: Snowfire kitsu...

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something I think I should have been putting up!

B- talking with spirit or unknown / Justus

BI- Titles / subtitles

Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/spells/ snake/ sounds

'I' - thoughts

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

><p>Training for both of them lasted well into the night and it was late when they fell asleep. However; Cecilia couldn't sleep well that night because it was one of those nights where she would have nightmares, but this nightmare played the events that happened right towards the end of the quidditch game and after.<p>

Death eaters with their leader, Voldemort attacked the sites and caused nothing, but chaos. Scorching flames, dugbogs (hideous creatures they are) running rampant, howls of people screaming trying to get away, and more.

"We need to get away!" Hermione screamed in urgency. Once we reached safety, we were still countered by the enemy. I knowing that I could not let my new knowledge of battle be known, relied on my wand. _'Shit this isn't good.'_ I thought as me and Mione finally reached the others. However, we spotted a mark in the sky. It was a greenish color shaped as a form with a snake's scull.

"We must leave quickly!" Mr. Weasley shouted as we entered the portkey .

Cecilia jolted up in a cold sweat. " Ha..Ha..Ha.. It was just a dream." She said to herself as she finally calmed down. Getting out of bed she stretched. After doing a few stretches she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a green and black training gi, slipped it on and with quick work made her bed. Soon as that was done she headed out her chambers to go greet her love.

"Morning, Sev." Cecilia said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

Snape looked up with a small smile at his lover as she pulled away, but he wasn't having that. He grabbed her wrist gently.

"Epp... Severus Wha-?"

_"Mphm!"_

Snape pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Morning baby, sleep well? "

Wide eyed, Cecilia blushed prettily as she finally spoke. "Huh.. Hm.. Yeah, I slept ok. You?"

"Very." Cecilia nodded in acknowledgement as she sat down across from him at the table. Snape opened up the newspaper and began to read as he waited on the breakfast. Cecilia on the other hand was having a session with Haku while she waited.

**"No , once again. Certain-Kill Ice Spears!"**

**Cecilia formed the necessary hand signs," Certain-Kill Ice Spears!" A thousand or so ice spears headed straight for the former snow-ninja as he dodged effortlessly. However; Cecilia wasn't so lucky.**

**"As I said, Cecilia once more. You need to stop holding back the enemy will not give you that chance!"**

**Cecilia got back up and formed the hand seals with one hand. Haku seeing what the girl was doing did the same.**

**"Secret art: Demonic crystal ice mirrors!" They shouted at the same time.**

**The dome -like prison over lapped as both slithered into one of the mirrors. Simultaneously they conjured several needles into one hand.**

**"Cecilia this is it."**

Just as Haku said that, Cecilia was brought back to the actual world.

"Training with Haku, I presume."

"Yeah," Cecilia answered. Looking at the table she noticed the new breakfast.

"Well this is new," Cecilia commented. On the table was a typical Japanese breakfast (1) with a cup of its natural green tea. Not knowing how to eat a offering breakfast the couple were taught by their spirits and gladly found it interesting.

Putting down the chopsticks and bowl, Snape waited. Cecilia finished afterwards and together they started to prepare to drink their tea. Once again their spirits showed them how to get the tea just right before they took a sip.

Snape breathed in then out taking in the soothing aroma. "This is extremely good for many things."

Cecilia nodded before taking another sip then placing the cup back down. "I agree it's very soothing." Then she picked up her cup once more before downing it down. After their eventful breakfast they sparred for three hours.

After their intense sparring session, Snape quickly sent Cecilia to her room as he could sense his wards breaking. He teleported to his office as he waited for the unwanted quest to invite themselves in.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Snape drawled.

Dumbledore with his dang twinkle in his eyes said, "Ay, nothing much Severus, my boy; just wanted to check up on you."

Snape obviously looked livid, but he held his temper down. "Why thank you, sir. Your kindness knows no bounds. But, do tell, is there anything else?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore said waving the young professor off. "No, none that you should be worried about... Hm. I do hope Harry-boy is doing fine. It was miracle that he wasn't in the chaos that happened at the quidditch cup." He finished stroking his beard.

What he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Yes, very fortunate indeed," Snape said eying the wise-hungry powered old wizard.

"Well, then Severus. Good day and meeting this afternoon. School policy. You know."

"Ay, thank you headmaster for reminding me . Have a wonderful day." Snape answered with sarcasm, but apparently Dumbledore was either a fool or he was very good at ignoring it.

"I'll take my leave now Severus my boy." The wise-old coot said as he disappeared out of, Snape's dungeons.

Snape took out his wand and casted his wards, making them more securely, but there had to be a much more secure way to help improve them.

**"Well now, potions master, looks like we're nearing the end. However, the training and learning will never cease. So let's start on some sealing justu. "Zabuza said, crouching down. The ex-ninja then stood with five talismans for sealing up barriers.**

**"These five seals must be placed at different intersections and stops anyone from entering. Once the seal is broken a clone of the person will appear and they would most likely fight themselves; it is used as a defense mechanism. Have hime help with so she may enter without problem. "**

Snape nodded grumpily as he putted his training to the test once more. With one hand he formed the necessary signs, "**Shadow clone Justu."**

Just then Cecilia rounded on him. "You want me to do the same right? Those talismans in your hand are used for sealing, correct?" Snape nodded and Cecilia sighed, but did as her love requested.

**"Shadow clone justu,"** She stated after doing the hand signs. Four appeared next to her and together with the four other Snape's went to place up the seals.

A few minutes later the seals were up and Cecilia and Snape waited for the day to passed.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley not much into learning, but a good friend even when he could be an idiot at times. He wasn't always being one and one could tell just by how his friend looked at his sister. He could tell that his best friend didn't want to form or wasn't interested in her that way. Another thing would be he wanted to get another animal. It's not that he didn't like his pet rat. Oh no, he loved that rat, but he wanted another companion one that he could do battle with. The reason is simple, you see, something wasn't right and Ronald Weasley been having strange dreams as of late. But, that's not the only thing that bugged him. He was just wandering the pet store as he and his family were shopping for new supplies for the new term today, oh merlin no. The thing is he was wandering in an area that looked secluded from everything else. However; this section contained foreign looking animals that looked to be from overseas and not of the continents no, but of one of the other continents.<p>

One animal caught his attention; it was a red/white dog (2) with brown eyes, male. "Ay, yes this here. He had been here for a while now. You want him Inuzuka descendent." Ron spun around to fast for his liking.

"What?"

The caretaker smiled. "He be good dog, sir. I'll give it to ya cheap."

Ron looked at the dog before looking back at the caretaker forgetting about the foreign name he was called. "Sure."

The caretaker smiled before taking the dog out his cage and handing it to, Ron who took him caretaker then disappeared and reappeared with several items. "That be -"

Ron paid for the animal and the several items he was handed, "Well little fella, best I name ya, mate. What should it be then?" He said in thought as he scratched the dog's ears.

"Kawamaru ."

The dog now known as Kawamaru barked in agreement with its master. Ronald on the other hand was wondering where in the world did that name come from, meaning it didn't sound British to him it sounded foreign , but he liked it so he decided to keep the name and leave it at that.

"Come on, Kawamaru let's go meet the family." Ron said as he and Kawamaru headed back towards the rest of the Weasley family.

As he was walking back… "Wait young man!"

Ron turned around to see the caretaker that he brought the dog from. "Here take this and sign it once you agree to the contract and terms." The caretaker said handing Ron what looked like a scroll.

"Sign in blood and everything concerning your dog and clan will be sured. Ta, bye." Ron was about to say something, but the man disappeared before he could shout.

"Hm... Weird. Ma, oh well. Let's go, Kawamaru."

"Woof!"

And so Ron made it back to his family with his new companion and together all managed to get their school supplies for the new upcoming year.

"It's nice that you got a dog bro,-" started George.

"But, what you going to do -" Fred continued.

"About your pet-" George interrupted.

"Rat?" they ended in unison.

"Sure he's been in the family what years now, and I still care for him as I would always, but he's betrayed us all so he could help that mad man," Ron said with venom.

His sibling's and parents were taken aback. "Ronald," Molly scolded.

"What its true mom! And sides, Kawamaru will be a good pet and a lot of other stuff to." He said smiling as he didn't explain further. They left tit alone not pressuring further. Hours later they headed back to their home.

* * *

><p>When Snape left the headmaster's office and received the news he couldn't help, but feel a dreadful feeling at the it of his stomach. He felt as though he needed to protect his baby- girl even more this year than the previous years and the future to come. It's as if he felt that she would somehow become involve in a tournament that she didn't want anything to do with and he be damn before he let anything happen to her.<p>

When he reached their shared chambers he slithered back in. "How was the meeting? By the looks of it I'll say it wasn't to your liking." Cecilia said looking up from her scrolls, so many books to her left.

Snape nodded and walked leisurely towards Cecilia and stopped right beside her. She looked back at him.

"Is something wrong, Severus?" The potions master shook his head.

"No nothing just admiring the most beautiful woman in front of me ." Snape said moving forwards with a smile.

Cecilia blushed. It wasn't fair how he could make her blush so? She turned away shyly.

Snape still smiling lovingly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't be embarrass, Cecilia-baby, it's the true."

_"Mphm!"_

Cecilia forgotten about her scrolls and books that she was reading moments before the man of her life swooped her away. Snape's hands roamed freely however, Cecilia was getting ticked. She growled as she tugged at the infuriating clothing, "Damn robes. Come off."

Snape looked amused, "Baby, you won't get it off like that you know that." In response he received a frustrated growl . He chuckled lightly, and stopped his love's movements. He gently guided her as he helped her to remove his top portion of the infuriating clothing.

Satisfied, Cecilia moved, but yet, again was stopped by a smug looking lover. Snape didn't say a word as he pulled down the top part of his lover's gi. Cecilia didn't object at all. They leaned in and kissed some more as their hands roamed more freely this time.

A snap was heard, but ignored as the fabric went to the ground and Cecilia was now in Snape's lap. Finally pulling away Snape said, "You sure you want to continue , Cecilia? We could-"

_"Groan!"_ Cecilia's hands tighten and his went to her long raven locks. Their bodies now on the floor with Snape on top. Pulling away once more their eyes met, but all they could see was love and want.

Severus reluctantly sat up and stood. Cecilia looked disappointed.

"No, not yet, baby-girl," He said as he fixed his robes. Cecilia continue to pout, he couldn't be serious she was ready!

Snape crouched down to his love's level and titled her chin," I know you think you are and I don't doubt that one bit, but I'm not just yet." He said, his hands stroking her raven locks. "I want our first night to be one that you, nor I, will ever forget."

Cecilia couldn't help, but smile and nod. Snape helped her up, "We should get some training done before we go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to do some shopping for the new term and then finally school." Snape drawled out lazily.

Cecilia nodded. "We do occlumency. We haven't done that in a while."

Once again Cecilia nodded. "Legilimens!"

Thirty minutes later. "Good you've gotten better. You were able to put up a shield quickly and evade me from your mind. "

Cecilia smiled, "It's because I have such a great teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment, love. However, you should know that flattery won't save you from the rest of the training." Snape said smiling coolly.

Cecilia smiled wry, "Well it was a shot. " Then got up and followed Snape to the center of the room. "Taijutsu no weapons."

They both got into their respective stances and waited. A single tick from the clock and they were moving at an inhuman rate.

Punch. Kick. Dodge. Counter.

Two hours of sparring later, they called in for the night. "Night, Sev," Cecilia said kissing him on the cheek before she headed towards her chambers.

Snape grabbed her wrist before she could go farther and twirled her around, "Now that wasn't a proper kiss to give me, baby-girl."

Cecilia blushed, but never said anything nor objected to the sweet kiss that they shared before Snape let her go on her way, "Night."

The next day, Cecilia brought all her school supplies and more for the new school term. However; they didn't go home right away as an ordinary shop that sold weapons caught their eyes. It has everything that their imagination could think of; Ranging from swords, kunai's, sai's, etc.

"Hey, that looks like my zanbatou," Zabuza said off-handedly.

"Is that so?" Snape said as he easily picked up the heavy zanbatou. The engraving and colors were in a dark green and black. He liked it , it was similar to the sword the ex-ninja and he been training with, but not quite. He turned back towards, Cecilia. "Get anything you like."

Cecilia nodded and walked over to the much smaller swords. "That sword over there..." Cecilia mumbled as she looked at a sword that was sheathed in a gold and green sheath. She walked back towards, Severus with the sword to the counter. Severus paid for the items and they left the shop.

September 1st came and, Cecilia with the others boarded the train station that would lead them to Hogwarts. However, Cecilia wasn't pleased she preferred to be there already, but nooo... Severus reminded her once again that they had to play it safe till it was the right time.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley was in the changing department of the train as he wanted some time to think. By his side was, Kawamaru the new addition to his family, his new partner. He grinned, "Well, Kawamaru you're going to meet my friends soon. You ready, pal?"<p>

Ron received a small bark as a yes. He grinned, "Oh I almost forgot," he said taking out the scroll. "I have to sign this, right?" He asked no one in particular. It was almost as if he was in a trance when his hands went up to his mouth; drawing blood from his thumb, he watched it drip slowly before signing in his blood.

Ronald Weasley, of the Weasley clan

Descendants of the infamous Inuzuka clan

I hereby, sign an oath to this contract of the ninkens (Ninja hounds) as partners to the clan.

As soon as the writing was done, Kawamaru placed his paw on the scroll as if saying that he abided by the contract as well. When Ron blink he putted the scroll away, "Come on, pal let's go."

'Woof!' and they were leaving the compartment. As Ron walked he suddenly clutched his head as if he was in some pain. His mind playing like a movie as visions of a time of long ago played in his head.

"Wha-? What the-? What's going on?"

**"You have done well, descendant. Although we we're the last and we perished around 500 years ago. Even though we did, I am surprise that some of us we're reincarnated. And I must say, it's time to go and show that lazy-cloud Nara descendant what an Inuzuka can do!"**

**"**Wha-? Who are you?"

**The figure's outline could be seen. He had spiky hair; stripe more like jagged lines on each cheek and what appeared to be a shit eating grin. "Who? Me? I'm your ancestor, Kiba Inuzuka."**

Ron looked as though a bolder collapsed on him and he had woken up from a dream that he wished he could get up and run. "Wha-?"

**Kiba slapped his hand on his face and mumbled, "I know I was an idiot , but does my descendant have to be one too?"**

"HEY! I'm not an idiot!"

**Kiba chuckled, "Well look, when you figured out everything on your own then, and only then, will I let you know the rest. Till then, Ja."**

Soon Ron was walking again and he ran into Hermione, "Hey, Ron. "

"Hey," he said back with a wave.

"Is that a new pet?" She asked him looking at, Kawamaru.

Ron grinned, "Yeah his names, Kawamaru."

'Kawamaru?" She blinked then smiled, "Well isn't he a cutie."

Ron laughed lightly, "Yea Mione. Hey, let's go and see what's up with our pal, Harry." He said walking ahead of Hermione.

In Cecilia's compartment everything was peaceful till... "Hey ya, Cecilia."

Cecilia looked from her window, "Hey, Draco. How was the summer?" Draco seated himself in the opposite seat from, Cecilia.

"Nothing much really. How was yours? I mean you must be ecstatic that those scrawny bitches are dead."

Cecilia just smiled mysteriously, "You'll find out soon." Draco raised a brow, but before he could say anything the compartment door opened again.

"Hey, guys come join us. The more the merrier."

* * *

><p>What will happen next? You will never know until the next chapter! This is my first HPSS fic. My inspiration comes from the many fics that I have read. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next. This fic will somewhat follow the books.<p>

I researched and one of his techniques have either one or both - don't rem. website, but went on NaruWiki and all it said was specific hand signs and so till then I'm still searching!

1. Info - -steamed rice, miso soup, rolled omelet, various pickles, broiled fish, fermented soy beans, and dried seaweed. Feel free to let me know if I'm wrong!

2. -The red and white setter of Ireland descendant. However, I'm changing it just a bit to suit this story! Kawa = energetic maru = used at the end of male names like Sesshomaru, Yoshimaru, etc.

Review that I did well ...um it just said what I'm about to say so I got rid of it, did I mention I hate typo's when it won't let you do anything! Argh so annoying, but anyways in chapter Five I added some part of the A/N that in the 'not' or must read chapter . Oh an beta- doing family stuff so no beta for this chap purely written without beta. Sorry!

A/N Please review and let me know what you think of my story, what I did right, and how I can improve. I seem to be receiving a lot of favorites/author/story alerts. It's really hard to improve when no one tells you anything. Thank you and happy reading!


	10. Chapter Ten

-Beta-SnowwfireKitsun..

Things like ,'I'-thoughts, etc are in previous chapters!

Disclaimer and summary in previous chapters!

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione sat down; Hermione by Cecilia, and Ron uncomfortably by Draco. "Ney, Weas-Ron , right?" Draco asked.<p>

"Hm, yeah." Ron said dumbfounded.

"New pet?" Draco asked pointing to Kawamaru.

Ron looked at where he was pointing , "Yea, his names Kawamaru."

"Kawamaru, ay? Good name. " Draco commented . Both finding it akward since they normally are enemies, but Draco was doing this for Cecilia.

"So the quidditch match . You guys went to see it?" Draco asked and the two excluding Hermione who pulled out a book for fourth year listened while they talked about the match. All to soon would the express to Hoqwarts end.

Upon arriving to school many students and others will find out something they never knew and especially one Ginny Weasely. However, Ronald Weasely was thinking he was seeing thing's, but he would soon find out that he was seeing just fine. Dumbledore was in his office extremely pissed no that's not even the right word to describe his anger. You see he was reading a certificate and he couldn't fathom which one to believe . There was the old one right in front of him and there was the second one which he seriously wanted to destroy because it spoke the truth were as the second one was now in flames because it was a fake. A fake!

He stroked his long bread as he stood up and called for the professors and staff. "Yes, Albus ?" Mcgonagall asked seeing that no one was going to speak up. A lot of them weren't, but Snape he wanted to be gone far from the man . He'd rather be in his dungeons thinking about his, baby-girl.

"It seem we have an issue in which we were all fooled into believing,"Dumbleodre said carefully wording his words.

"And that is, Albus?" The headmistress asked raising a brow . What for all she knew everything was taken care of.

"It concerns, Harry Potter." The headmaster answered then paused. He recieved many looks before answering again,"no nothing of that nature it's that Potter isn't a boy . No, on the contrary I should say is the former Boy-Who-Lived."

Snape inwardly snorted as the others gasped in shock at the news. Hell he could have told them, but what would the fun be in that.

"So what' ya sayin, Albus is that Harry -"

"Yes, Hagrid my friend he is a female." Dumbledore answered as if he was having a hard time believing this himself.

"But, if that's true then why did she lead the Weasely on?" One of the acient Runes teacher asked. Like him and much others they thought that Harry and the girl would end up together. Many whispers and small talk were going around. Snape just ignored them.

"Well, to find out the that we need to speak to her personally." Dumbledore stated still stroking his beard. Everyone nodded in agreement and they waited for the Gryfindor trio and her friends to arrive.

Cecilia and her friends were just landing on the shore when the headmiatress called to them. "Harry Potter,Ronald Weasely, Ginny Weasely, and Hermione Granger. Come follow me."

Cecilia and her friends look at each other before shrugging and following the headmistress. They made it swiftly tot he headmaster's office without farther delay.

"Ay, there you are , Harry ,Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Hm, sir,"Ron started as he rubbed his head. He may have gotten away from the headmaster's hold, but he was still the headmaster so he had to be respectful.

" What are we doing here? Don't we have to go the feast?"

A bark was heard. Everyone turned towards Ronald.

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Kawamaru! How'd you get here lil buddy."Ron exclaimed patting the dog on its head.

"Ahem," Coughed Dumbledore.

"Oh, right sorry." Ron said apologetically.

"No harm done. Now anyways do you know why the four of you were called here?" Tree of them shook their heads while Cecilia was forming a guess.

"Well, then let me asked you this : Would you like to know the bad news or the good news."Dumbledore said tacticfully.

"What's the bad news?"Hermione asked hestitately.

Dumbledore looked at Ginny with a sad smile,"It concerns you my dear. "Dumbledore paused at her look trying to choose his words carefully. "You want be able to marry Harry Potter."

Gasps of disgust rouse from Cecilia's lips while just ordinary gasp left other's mouths. Ginny on the other hand, " WHAT?"

"Why not? " At recieving no answer she turned towards the disquise Cecilia. "Harry loves me and I him . So why -

"Because,"Dumbledore said gravely as if he was about cry along with her. " Harry is a girl."

Ney, were's the camera? Or when will the atomic bomb land? Oh wait it already did!

"What?" Ginny screeched.

Everyone covered their ears. Cecilia took her hands of her ears and picked her right ear as if uninterested. Ginny looked around the room and she was confused on why her brother wasn't helping her. _"Then proof it, "She stated surpressing her anger and tears_.

Cecilia looked around the room as many were waiting; she made eye contact with a smirking Snape and nodded. " Fine," Cecilia said as she did a rapid one-handed - hand sings.

Everyone excluding Severus Snape looked on with fascination and interest as well as shock at the movement. Wands frozen in place as they were left in a stand -still in the aurors hands as well as Moddy's.

"**Secrecy style:Truth lies beneath lies justu!" Smoke appeared surrounding Cecilia in white light.**

Everyone placed their hands over their eyes save Moody who remain in the shadows. The smoke cleared as well as the light and in Harry's place was a raven haired, green eyed girl with a pale healthy complexion, wearing a light green kimono mixed with dark flower green petals . She looked somewhat foreign, but still none the less looked like her mother more than the boy couterpart who looked like the father.

"Who are you? If Your Harry then why did you lead me on?"

Cecilia answered calmly as possible,"I never once led you on. You only assumed because that's what you putted inside your head."

Oh! What a blow!

Ginny was shaking . She couldn't believe that her world was crumbling; she turned towards her brother hopelessly hoping he could even though she knew he probably couldn't.

"Ron!"

"Sorry, sis ,"Ronald said apologetically,"But, I kind of already knew that , Harry here didn't like you, like you. " At that Ginny gave him a look. He rose his hands up in surrender. "Chill Ginny, like you I'm just finding out now that she's a girl too and -"

"And? You don't care about me! The boy I loved is a girl! And what's worse I can't marry that boy because he doesn't exist! I told all my friends that , Harry's going to take me out! How is that suppose to make me look , now! Huh?"

Ron and the others were speechless. Cecilia looked pissed off. If there 's one thing she hated was being claimed as someone's proerty when she was no one's, but his properrty. Cecilia walked over toward Ginny who stopped momentarily.

_"What? What come to humiliate me even farther?"Ginny growled._

_Slap!_

Ginny touched her cheek looking wide eyed. Hermione gasped placing a hand over her mouth and Ron's mouth hung open.

"How dare you! "Cecilia yelled. Onlookers and Ginny looked perplexed. "How dare you just claim me as property as if I belong to you ! " Then Cecilia hands went up before they dropped . She clenched her fist and sighed trying to find her breath . When she spoke her voice was colder than the glacier in the artic_. _Even Snape shivered. This was part of her element . Ice_. "Don't you ever claim me as such again or you'll wish that you've never met me_."

Oh the atomsphere! "What would you do to Ms. Weasely if she does?" Dumbledore asked . Was he crazy!

**"Something's wrong with your headmaster , potion's master. He clearly is asking for a death wish," Zabuza commented laughing.**

**" I do not find this amusing, Monoichi, but ..-"**

**"Oh can it. I know your itching just to see her eliminate one of these traitorous fools," Zabuza remarked. Snape didn't answer** .

Cecilia turned toward the headmaster and smirked,"You really want to know, sir?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm curious as well as every one present."

**"Don't show them to much, Cecilia." Haku chided gently.**

**"I won't."**

"On one condition." Cecila remarked still smirking."oh?" Dumbledore questioned raising his brow. "Stop calling me my old name already. It's Cecilia not 'Harry'."

Many surprise looks. "Very well, Cecilia." Dumbledore answered after a few minutes. Cecilia nodded, "Well, don't say I did anything." Cecilia uttered then moved. Within an instant she was behind Ginny. Dumbledore's eyes bulged and the other's weren't to far off.

"How is she ...No how did she-?" One of the teachers uttered asking everyone's question except one certain potion's master.

"Within seconds you would have been unconscious."Cecilia asnwered composed as she moved again running at a slower speed. " So there you have it that's how I would take care of it,"Cecilia started with her arms crossed uninterested.

"Is that all? Surely that remarkable speed isn't it?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Scracth that asking for a death wish ! He was asking to go straight to the depths . With what ? Treading on dangerous waters!

Cecilia decided to humor him ,"No there's nothing, but the speed."

Dumbledore's jaw slacked. The old-powered hungry wizard knew that he wasn't getting anything else.

"Very, well," He said placing back on his smile," I called you hear to find out for myself and to let your friends know before everyone else finds out."

Cecilia nodded then spoke. "There is one thing , headmaster."

"Hm?"

"Do you know who killed my relatives? "At the expressions she continued,"I mean it's only fair that I meet this person and thank them properly."

No answer. Snape smirked,_'Smooth trap, baby-girl,' He thought._

Dumbledore stroke his bread as he kept himself composed on the outside,"No I'm afraid not, Cecilia why don't you and your friends go down to the Great Hall. I have some announcements to make." Cecilia inwardly sighed, but nodded and she and her friends left the office.

Moody spoke in a deep voice, "Surely you have an idea , Albus?"

Dumblore hands stopped at his beard,"No I do not. Ladies , gentlmen let's go." He said standing as he and the other professors left his offfice heading down toward the Great Hall.

Many chatter was going aorun dthe table, many that Cecilia wished that she couldn't hear like: Who's that girl? where did Harry go ? Wasn't he with his firends?

Ginny looked upset and kept on sending hateful looks towards Cecilia who ignored her in favor of drinking her sothing tea. Ron and the Gryfindor table looked at Cecilia curiously. For what she had in front of her was a Jaqpanese bento lunch and a darkish green looking drink.

"Holy , cow ! Cecilia what is that your eating , mate?"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided. She then turned towards Cecilia who just raised a brow. "Sorry, just that your eating a Japanese lunch and well," Hermione said akwardly. All Cecilia said was ...

"Look at your own plates . Yeah , Ron your sibling's too. However, Cecilia said,"It looks like your sister isn't paying attention to what she's putting in her mouth."

At that Ginny stopped and looked down, it was foreign to her. "What the hell is this?" She said screeching as she pushed the food non to gently out her site away from her.

Ron sighed as George and fred were grinning probably some what excited on trying some foreign overseaas food. "What you guys don't-"

"It's not bad, Ginny just try it . You guys too so stop watching me eat." Cecilia said lowly snapping just a bit, but not loud enough for any one to hear.

Ron and Hermione nodded slowly and did as they saw Cecila. "Whoa! This pretty good althought just the rice-balls." Ron commented grabbing lots of those.

Hermione sighd taking a piece of the rice-ball as well before muttering,"So troublesome , idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot , Nara!"

All froze. Silence not even a roach made a sound. "Ah.. Uh..Ah" Ron could only say.

"Troublesome, idiots ," Hermione muttered as she went back to eating and everyone went back to chattering about.

"How can you guys eat this and accept what we found out?" Ginny asked clenching her fist.

Fred and George looked at each other before answering .

"It's simple really-"Fred said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Truly it is ,Ginny-"George continued where Fred left off.

Then Fred spoke again,"Yes, we felt it to just -"

"Just as Ron here loooks like he did too." Buttered in Geroge.

"You all what?" Ginny asked not getting it.

"We're the Inuzuka clan descendant's ." They answered simultanteously .

Ginny blinked, then blinked again not sure if she heard right. Didn't she experience the ancestorial meeting with her descendant like they did on the train?

Ginny shook her head non believing, just as the headmaster's voice ranged through the halls. "Silence!"

Everyone went silent. "First off I like to announce welcome back to another school year here at Hogwarts and welcome first years. Secondly throughtout the school year our school will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament were the three champions will participate in. Concerning that, let's welcome the first two champion school - Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and the proud sons of Durmstrang!"

A loud applause was heard. Dumbledore spoke agian," I like to introduce our new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher porfessor, Modduy!" A small man with a robotic eye and a mad grin walked through the halls. Another round of applause was heard throughout the hall.

Dumbledore held up an hand silencing the students. " Lastly I would like to announce that we have all been decieved greatly."

Cecilia nearly was about get up and perform one of the water justu on the old man; Snape wasn't to far behind.

**"How dare he make my, baby-girl look bad!"**

**"Fucking , power-hungery geezer! I say we cut him in halve !" Zabuza yelled in outraged backing up his descendant**.

Hermione inwardly groan, _'Troublesome . Does he want to upset , Cecilia,' she thought._

Ron wasn't far behind either, if it wasn't for Kawamaru he'd probably would have did something stupid as it is known that Kiba Inuzuka was known for his recklessness and he being his descdant he was bound to follow. Fred , and George were calm on the inside, but they wanted to say something. Ginny she was smirking,_'Ha, serves her right for humiliating me,'she thought._

Is, Ginny really an Inuzuka descendant? Because she acting like someone that really not worth mentioning at he moment . Basically it would trigger to much memories.

Dumbledore continued,"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter has been a girl the whole entire time coming here and never has she once corrected us . I am sad to say that I like the rest of you have just found this news out. Fortunately, I wish that everyone of you help me in re-welcoming Ms. Potter back and forgive her."

The hall was completely silent as no one knew what or how to respond to they just heard. They've been decieved by 'Harry' , but why?

"So 'Harry's a girl! Cool then will she have to be resorted?"Asked a Hufflepuff student.

"No she will not be resorted just moved into the girls dorms. Any more questions before I have her come up ." The hall went silent before small chatter was heard.

"Silence! Alright then since no one has any more questions, stand and come up ." Dumbledore said with a smile his eyes twinkling. Cecilia got up from her table and walked leisurely towards the head table. She stood next to the old hat and infront of the teachers who were sitting behind as she faced the student body.

"Well I guess I have to reintroduce myself,"Cecilia said sighing, "Names Cecilia Potter . Everything you know about me hasn't change so don't expect anything . " Which ws basically a half truth, but they didn't need to know that just yet.

"Ay can I take some pictures? " Colin a third year Gryfindor student asked getting his camera ready.

"Its , Cecilia and no, Colin,"Cecilia said rolling her eyes,"I told you a thousand times no."

"Hey, Cecilia you have-"Cecilia held up a hand to silence the Ravenclaw male student,"If it's any personal questions then I will not answer. However, like I said everything from the begining is the same, I have not changed."

Silence in the hall. Dumbledore got up and stood by, Cecilia and spoke,"Alright then all announcements and farther questions are done. So enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore boomed.

Cecilia went back to her seat and the rest of the feat continued. Mcgonagall passed the schedules around. Colin snapped pictures somewhat discretely as Cecilia could only hope that it wouldn't get out . For only kami knows which hand it would go into.

After the feast Cecilia was sent to stay in the girls common room . She waited till late before grabbing her cloak now that they other girls were alseep, but stopped momentarily.

She smiled . **"Looks like your friend just recieved a rude-awakening."haku commented as they felt the change in Ginny's aura.**

Cecilia continued to smile**,"I know can't you tell by the smile on my face?"**

**Haku chuckled,"Gomennasai, I didn't noticed."**

They just laughed and Cecilia was happy that the girl was no longer going to be on her back, but would they reestablish as friends or neutral?

**"Cecilia,"Haku called.**

**"What ? I'm just going to see, Severus . I miss him ."**

**"Yes, I know,"Haku said sighing,"But, recondider it for tonight ."**

**Cecilia thought about it ."Fine, but only because I don't trust some people here and,"She smiled,"And plus it 'll be worth it in the end."**

**Haku nodded,"Glad you think that way."Then pulled out some needles,"But, its time for training."**

**Cecilia groaned,"Do we have to. I mean I know I took one day of, but-"**

**"No, but now let's begin!"Haku yelled as he threw some needles. Cecilia jumped left then back flipped in the air landing on her feet. At the oncoming needles coming ahead she moved to the right jumping back.**

**"Your really not holding back then. "Cecilia whispered then looked up, her hands easly as it was becoming second nature moved forming hands signs," Certain-Kill-Ice spears !"**

**At housand ice spsears roared straight for Haku and he dodged.**

**"Ice needles of Death!" Haku shouted lowly as he threw the hundreds of needles.**

**"Ice style : Ice dome!" A huge door like wall in form of ice appeared in front of Cecilia as it blocked the oncoming needles. The protective dome dropped and Haku landed on the ground. Cecilia stood up from her crounching position ready.**

**"Alright Cecilia that's enough. Get some sleep." Haku commenterd.**

Cecilia nodded and crawled back in her new bedding, falling asleep instantly.

Back in Snape's dungeons, the professor preparing for tommorrows classes and meeting tomorrow night , but fortunately for that he didn't need to for it was the same speech as every year.

"Your going to get rusty, postions master if you don't stop and come on; you need to have that down pack. " Zabuza said in a lecturing tone.

Snape wanted to say something like do I look like I need to be lectured now, but sighed in defeat there was no way in avoiding his traning now even though he was starting to miss the break already.

**"What do we do today, Monoichi?"**

**Zabuza didn't say a thing this jumped back and landed with a soft noise as if he was landing on water."Ushi , saru, u, I,Tora, Mi, (**Look on Youtube for this your find it just type in dragon justu)**Tori!"**

**Zabuza and Snape shouted at the same time then,"Water style: Water Dragon Justu!"**

**Two identical dragons with red dim red eyes appearead and just as quickly disappered.**

**"Let's go!"Zabuza said a s he ran swinging his sword.**

_'Clang!"_

**"your getting much better , postions master, but your lacking !"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ginny..<strong>_

**"It's best you just let it flow in the water." Said a sweet feminine voice. "Or in others words Mizu ni nagasu."**

"What? Whoose there? And what are you saying? what do you mean let it flow in the water?" ginny exclaimex reaching for her wand ,but only realizing that she couldn't and that she was inside her mind and asleep!

**The figure shook its head."You really don't know it's simple,"Then Ginny saw the figure smile , but she wasn't sure. " Forgive and forget, let the water flow. Mizu ni nagasu is what it means. Now do you know what I am saying?"**

It dawned on Ginny after all she wasn't slow."You want me to forgive and forget that..-"

**"That what?" The feminine voice said sternly."Your friend that had to keep her identity secret because of classified reasons. " The figure then came out of the shadows, and showed herself. She was an adverage Inuzuka female with the stripes and all. "As I said, forgive her, and forget your previous feeling and move on."**

**Then the figure walked and crunched over towards Ginny who was on the verge of tears," Dry those tears. There's no use in crying over split milk. Just accept it and start over, I'm sure that's what your friend wants."**

Ginny trembled and shook her head with tears flying. How could she? He was everything and the truth was nothing, but lies. The woman whipped the tears away in a motherly fashion and smiled as she said**," You are my descendant. A proud Inuzuka and I am your ancestor Hana inuzuka sister to Kiba Inuzuka. From this day forward you will see thhings differently and accept, but only when you forgive and forget. " The woman started to fade and Ginny looked up teary eyed with her mouth parted as to say something, but nothing came out. "Only then will I will return . Untill then my descendant."**

Ginny curled herself in a ball as all she could do was nothing , but wallow up in her depression. Outside in her room she curled up farther as tears were falling as she cried the rest of the night . Because all she could do now was forgive and forget and move on.

* * *

><p>Oh! What will happen next? And now you guys have Ginny's reaction and conclusion, but how will everything play out in the end?<p>

A/n guys I am trilled ! Why? Because this fic has reached it's 11k+ hits mark and that many people like this story and leave wonderful reviews, ect. Well that's it . Oh! Don't forget to review ! Let me know whether I need to improve, fix errors or not! Happy reading ! See you next time ...On Scerets Bound!

Ja ne


	11. Chapter Eleven

Early the next morning everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood. "Now then every be silent. Before we start the breakfast and you all head to your first classes of the day, I would like to inform you of the rest of the tri-wizard tournament and of the tree champions. Firstly the tri-wizard tournament hasn't been played for centuries as there have been major consequences and deaths."

Hermione gasped, "Death! Then why hold such an event?"

Dumbledore waved her off, "We have re-established the tournament in a more suitable aspect. Secondly Dumstrang and the Beauxtons's will arrive here in October and the three champions will be chosen around the time of Halloween. An impartial judge will decide who will partake in this event... So far as to decide the winner worthy of the tri-wizard cup, and the thousand gallon prize money."

"What?" Ron said nearly dropping his drink.

"Let's go for it!" Fred shouted excited.

"There is one rule for this tournament," Dumbledore said as if he never was interrupted. "No one under the age of seventeen can participate and also it is pointless to try and change your age , for you will be spotted and denied on the spot entry."

That just ruined the prankster's mood , but who says that they we're giving up?

Cecilia, Ron, and Hermione were looking over their schedules. Ron was skimming through today's classes which they most likely all had.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical creature's with the Slytherins..."

"And what's so wrong about that?" Cecilia asked frowning.

Cecilia groaned she has Doubles Division this afternoon. It was her least favorite subject though, potions used to be and still, but she let it slide since her love was the professor of said mention potion's class.

"You should have just quit like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione said briskly, spreading jam on her toast.

Cecilia didn't answer. Ron grinned, "So you're finally eating eh, Nara?"

Hermione shot back gauntly, "Troublesome idiot. It's for the elf rights."

Ron rolled his eyes as he gave, Kikamru a piece of bacon.

Suddenly owls of all kinds flew into the Great Hall; Cecilia instantly looked up, but then sighed. Doing her stay with her boyfriend she sent a letter to her godfather, but her beautifully white owl, never appeared within the vast mass of flying owls.

"Hey Cecilia," A voice called.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before calling their friend. "Yoho-woo... Cecilia!"

Cecilia blinked. "Ah, guys what's the matter?" They pointed behind her. Cecilia turned around, and was met with Draco Malfoy.

"It's about time, Cecilia." Draco said in exasperation. "I've been calling you, but you'd never responded had me worried there."

Cecilia grinned. "Ay, sorry what's the matter, Draco?"

Draco held out his hand. "Thought you might want some sweets," Then turned away somewhat embarrassed. "Go on take it I have plenty."

Cecilia smiled, her emerald eyes closed. "Thanks." She said taking the sweets.

"HEY! What about us !" Ron whined.

"Can it, idiot." Hermione chided as she bonked her friend on the head.

"Oww! Mione, that hurted! What was that for?"

"Troublesome idiot Inuzuka," Hermione muttered ignoring his whines, and protest.

Draco left, but he missed the glares that his girlfriend Pansy sent Cecilia, and the way his godfather was looking at him. Snape was watching alright, but his suspiciousness waded down; and he resumed eating, but there was one thing bothering him, his baby- girl, was troubled.

Indeed Cecilia, was troubled that's until she walked into Herbology IV. Cecilia walked in, but when she saw the plants that were in Professor Sprout hands, she was quickly distracted by the most uglist plants that she, or Haku have ever seen, and Haku voiced his thoughts even though he was a medic of sorts, and knew plants, those were some he wished he never witnessed. Indeed they were thick, black sluggish creature's that were squirming, and appearing to be full of some type of liquid.

"Bubo tubers," Professor Sprout explained hurriedly. "They need to be squeeze that way you can collect the pus-"

"The _what?"_ said Seamus Finnegan, pretty much asking several people's thoughts very much so sounding repulsive of the idea.

"Pus, Mr. Finnegan. Pus," Professor Sprout said. "You will collect it, as it is extremely valuable , so don't waste it. As I was saying you will collect the pus in the bottles, but wear you're dragon-hid glovers; never know what could happen, and the, pus does funny things, that it does." Proffesor Sprout finished.

**"Doing that, Cecilia looks extremely disgusting yet, somehow satisfying." Haku commented smiling as if he was enjoying himself.**

**"Honestly, it kind of is weird, eh?" Cecilia remarked.**

**Haku just smiled as he usually would. "Hm, if you say so."**

After receiving the bottles of pus, Professor Sprout said in a pleased tone, "This will surely make, Madame Promfrey happy for a good while."

The bell ringed signaling the end of the lesson, what was next on the list? Care of Magical Creature's with Hagrid. The gryffindors headed to towards the sloppy lawn where Hagrid's cabin lay.

Hagrid was standing outside his cabin, one hand on the collar of his humongous dog, Fang. When they reached nearer they could faintly hear noises, noises that sounded like explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Cecilia, Ron, and Hermione. " Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this- Blast-Ended-Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

"Explosions," Wondered Cecilia.

" yer righ' ther' Ilia'." Hagrid then pointed towards the crates.

"Eurgh!" Squealed Lavender Brown; jumping backwards.

"Eurgh," and more disgusting terms summed it up perfectly in Cecilia's, opinion. The Blast-Ended - Skrewts were or should I say looks like deformed shell- less bodies that had no head, but just endless skeleton parts. Yes, "Eurgh" was the right word to describe these creatures.

**"Was once beautiful, but now I knew I've seen it all, and frantically I don't want to see no more." Haku commented, even though he was used to seeing dead bodies, and the like this took it to a whole new level.**

**"I agree. Please tell me I won't have to do this to enemies?" Cecilia questioned. She then groaned. "Something tells me you want say."**

**No answer from the snow -ninja.**

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid said proudly, "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a big project out of it!"

"I'm all for this class because I'm with friends, _but to raise them. Why would we?" The voice finished coldly._

_"I mean what's the point? What can they do? What is the point of them?" Draco asked. _

The Slytherins standing behind him. Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was few seconds' of pause, then he said roughly, " Tha's next lesson, Mr. Malfoy. Now, yer wan' ter try 'em on a few different thing- I never had them before, not sure what they'll go fer- I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake- Just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus.

Ron, Hermione, and Cecilia cared for their friend truly, but frog livers and the rest wasn't going to get them to budge anytime soon.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me!"

"Hagrid what's that sticky thing?" Cecilia said as nicely as she could.

Hagrid scratch his head. "Well yer se' some got strings," he said enthusiastically. Lavender moved away from her box. "Reckon that we 'males. Ter' females got sucker sacks... I think it might've sucked your blood."

"Oh that's just bloody -tastic," Draco said sarcastically. "We would- I'm sure everyone would just love a pet who can bite, sting , and burn all in one."

All to soon did the bell rang and students eagerly went to eat lunch.

"Well the Skrewts are small," Ron commented.

Hermione snorted, "Only for a while. When Hagrid hears about what they eat then they'll be twice as big."

"Well, that won't be a problem anyway if they can cure sea sickness." Ron said slyly as he fixed his plate.

"I know, but Malfoy was right for once."

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table drinking green tea with various kinds of food. Cecilia had a chicken Teriyaki, Ron and his sibling's had various foods, and Hermione's was similar to a bento lunch

"Whoa! Slow down Mione." Ron commented as he fed Kikamru some meat. "It is for the elves? Or do you want to puke?"

Hermione answered, "No you idiot. I want to go to the library."

"_Come again?" _Ron asked staring at his friend. "What for we have no homework. It's the first day back!"

"Troublesome. I'm not going to study; I'm going to take a nap."

Cecilia and Ron said, simultaneously. "What?"

Hermione gave them a lazy look." A nap," She yawned finished with her food then stood up. "See you guys..." Yawn; "At dinner."

Hermione was gone. "Hey, mate am I the only one who missed something?"

Cecilia shook her head. "I'm as clueless as you, Ron. But, shouldn't you know the, Nara best."

Ron blinked his rice ball in his hands "Yeah."

The bell ranged across the school signaling it was time for the next class. Hermione in the library blinked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes then covered her yawn. Stretching, she got up and pushed in her chair; standing grouchily.

'_Going to Astronomy; what a drag.' She thought knowing fully well it wasn't like her. Her ancestor must be influencing her thoughts and actions as if she was just living just for the day. This does have its perks._

She exited the library and headed to the astronomy room.

Cecilia and Ron headed off towards North Tower where, at the top of a spiraling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trap door in the ceiling, and the room where Professor Trelawney lived.

The sweet perfume immediately hit their nostrils when they emerged to the top of the stepladder. As usual the windows were closed; demitted lamps lilted the room as it was draped by scarves and shawls. Cecilia and Ron entered the room passing by many Chintz chairs and poufs, and sat down in the small chairs occupied with a round, circular table.

Cecilia smirked; she could sense a presence approaching her after all. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Ay, good day too you," Trelawney said; now standing directly behind Cecilia. Looking down at the girl; with the same solemn expression that she would always present her with, "You are troubled, dear. " A pause as Trelawney looked at Cecilia, as if she could see more. "My eye sees past the brave facade and sees a troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not unrequited. you will face difficulties.. I feel that what you dread the most will come to pass...and perhaps sooner than you think..." Trelawney said in a whispered tone.

Ron rolled his eyes at, Cecilia who in turn gave him a spicy look. Trelawney walked past the two, sitting in her winged chair in front of the class. While her two admires Prevati and Lavender sat in the poufs in the front.

Trelawney spoke, "My dears, it is time we confide in the stars. The movement of the planets-"

The moment Professor Trelawney started speaking was the moment Cecilia drifted off.

**"Cecilia that's not a good idea," Haku chided.**

**Cecilia snorted. "Hermione was right she's nothing, but a fraud . None of her predictions ever comes true."**

**Haku tried to reason with her, "That may be, but ..."He paused. "There was this boy I don't remember much, but he was definitely strong. Well that's not the point; there was one thing he said to me just before finding out who I was. "Expected the unexpected; look underneath the underneath."**

**"Huh?" Cecilia questioned curiously. "What's that mean?"**

**Haku didn't answer right away then, "If you cannot understand then this is your lesson to complete. Understand, break it down, and know every detail of those words to the saying." **

**Silence. **

**"I'll be in my mind room for the rest of the day. I will come once you have the answers." Haku faded keeping true to his word.**

Cecilia was left with silence, the words that Professor Trelawney said, repeated in her mind." I fear that what you dread will pass..."

Cecilia!" Ron whispered, nudging his friend on the elbow.

Cecilia turned towards her friend_, "What?"_

_Trelawney looked irritated. "It seems my words aren't getting to you. I said Saturn is the baleful influential planet that you were born under."_

_"_What... The what? I'm sorry, come again?" said, Cecilia.

Trelawney looked ready to blow like a ball filled with hot air. "Saturn... The planet Saturn!" Cecilia wasn't convinced. "I was saying since Saturn was in the position of power of the heavens at your birth...Your black hair. Your mean stature... So early in life you have had tragic loses.. I think I am right when I say, you were born in midwinter?"

Cecilia looked was,' Are you crazy?' "No, I was born in July." Cecilia said, in a deepened voice.

Meanwhile in Astronomy, Hermione was well... Hermione was _sleeping. _

"Someone please wake up Mrs. Ganger." Professor Victor said, unbelieving because from what she heard from many is that the know-it-all Granger never, never once slept in a class before.

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily, rubbing them slowly. "Huh? What's the matter? Is class over with yet?"

Hermione yawned, stretching. "Ms. Ganger you slept while the rest were doing work. I gave an assignment and you're the only one who hasn't done a thing!"

Hermione blinked then looked down on her desk. There was a paper off to the side. She picked it up , scanning then outstretching her hand out with the paper in her hands. "You mean this?"

Professor victor took the paper wryly, looking over it. The professor's eyes widen, "Impossible."

Back in Professor Spout's class, the students were doing boring, dull work, a complicated circular chart. "I've got two Neptune's here," Cecilia said, frowning. "That can't be right can it?"

Ron turned buddy, "Aaaaah, having two Neptunes appear in the sky, it means that a midget with glasses is being born, Cecilia..."

Two student's Dean and Seamus who were working nearby snickered, but their snickering weren't loud compared to Lavender's.

"Professor!" Lavender called in glee. "I have an unexpected planet! Which one is it, Professor?"

"Uranus, my dear. "Trelawney said, peering over the girl's chart.

"Uranus?" Lavender can I have a look too?" Ron asked.

Unfortunately, that was a bad mistake because Trelawney gave them a good _amount_ of homework. "A detailed Analysis of the way planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart. "Trelawney snapped. "It is due… next Monday no excuses!"

"Giddy old bat," Ron commented as he joined the others descending the staircases back to the Great Hall.

Cecilia rolled her eyes." Come on, Ron let's go eat."

Unaware of what they would encounter once they reached the Great Hall and their Nara friend. However, Ron's sister; Ginny was never seen or spoken with, but by her friends. She refused to talk to Cecilia and her friends for the day, still shaken and uncertain of what to do about _everything_. Maybe once this week was over with she would come to her senses and be back on good terms with her brother's friends.

However, just like them she was unprepared for what to expect once she arrived in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Whoa, this is a surprise last chap it was in the 11+hits, but now it's in the 13+hits! That's lot of hits, anyways happy reading! And let me know if anythings wrong for, errors, etc.<p>

Herbology is taken for all years except for six and seven. So I gave it Herbology I-V to tell the next level or year in which they take it same for some other courses.

R&R


	12. Chapter twelve

I don't own anything, but my imagination and everything from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling . Also I don't own Naruto characters because if I did ... Well let's just say it wouldn't be Naruto! (hehe)

* * *

><p>Ron and his siblings were pissed off. How dare he? "Damn that Hyuga always thinking he's better than everyone!" Ron said sneering.<p>

He was referring to the newspaper article that the Malfoy read out loud. Cecilia had an impassive yet, caring look, "Now Ron, you know that he only meant well."

Ron turned to face his friend, "That's easy for you to say Cecilia, but you know he's' a Hyuga through in through. You heard what he said."

Hermione and Cecilia sighed. Yeah they remembered alright_," A failure will always be a failure they will be nothing else."_

"Ron he didn't mean it." Cecilia said sighing in defeat.

Ron said nothing. "Weasely!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh great. What do you want now? Come to embarrass me and my family even more?"

Draco turned pink;" I didn't mean it Ron it just _slipped out."_

Ron scoffed and walked passed his friends and Draco who turned towards Cecilia. "I believe you Draco, but let Ron be alone for a while, ok?"

Draco smiled wryly and nodded. He gestured to his body guards and they turned around to leave when…

Cecilia moved grabbing Draco, jumping back faster than anyone was expecting. She looked up from her poosition one hand on the ground the other letting a surprise Draco go. "Cecilia what?"

Receiving no answer Draco turned around to see a wand pointed in his previous direction. "Nice reflexes Potter, but why did you help him? He was going to turn around and attack you behind your back."

It was Moody. "He wasn't going to do such a thing," Cecilia growled. I mean just because he was a Slytherin he was the first to be suspected.

Moody looked unimpressed, "Best not trust everything," He said swiftly putting his wand away and turning to walk away from the scene.

Cecilia looked completely serious as her eyes blazed. Something wasn't right about that man. She needed to talk to Snape later.

Nighttime came by quickly as she slipped out the common room and headed to the dungeons. She gave the password and was greeted by darkness. "Strange I Severus didn't-"

_Whoosh!_

Cecilia jumped back dodging the oncoming weapons. She landed on both knees and her head was down facing the ground. She jumped back again and… Snape hovered in the air with his zanbatou swinging down.

Cecilia stood swiftly as water floated around her then it turned into ice spikes. Snape dodged barely the needles.

_**"Well, well looks like our jobs are almost done Haku."**_

_**"So it seems," Haku answered.**_

_**Snape and Cecilia turned to see Zabuza and Haku standing there with amusement on their faces. "Should we give the final test, Zabuza-Sama?"**_

_**Zabuza titled his head," I don't see why not. Cecilia-hime should have gasped your meaning already."**_

_**Haku smiled, "Yes I believe she did, but I'll find out after the battle."**_

_**"Then move I'll take Cecilia go for Snape."**_

_**"Yes," Haku complied. Cecilia's and Snape's eyes widen. 'That speed it's …. Unreal….'**_

_**Haku moved like a twister towards Snape who moved. To him it was almost a miracle that he countered that kind of speed. Would Cecilia have that as well?**_

_**There was no time to ponder the thought. **_

_**Matched par for par there was no winner.**_

_**"Come now, Snape-san you were trained by Zabuza-Sama I know you can do better than that," Haku taunted lightly.**_

_**Zabuza chuckled with no humor, "Shame your training with Haku putted to waste. Was all it for nothing, girl?"**_

_**Cecilia's needles were ready and Snape was determined.**_

_**Dodge. Attack. Counter. Dodge. Attack. Counter.**_

_**Twenty minutes later, "You did well Snape-san," Haku commented.**_

_**"Well done, Cecilia," Zabuza praised.**_

_**They leaped and stood by each other, "Our job here is done." They said then Haku smiled turning towards Cecilia, "Good luck Cecilia."**_

_**Haku glowed a brilliant snow white before his presence disappeared. Zabuza wasn't far behind, "It was fun Snape raise hell in my place," Zabuza laughed. "And treat hime well we will be watching." Then he too disappeared with his crude laughter fading away.**_

Cecilia looked away sadly, "Severus I feel empty."

Severus placed an arm around her being and pulled her closer to him, "I know, baby, but we'll make it after all we're us again."

Cecilia smiled slightly, "Only you can say that." Would all descendants final test be like this? Why did they leave their lives so suddenly?

"Baby?"

Cecilia head rose and she looked up,"Yeah."

The kiss was sweet and warm. Snape pulled away reluctantly and smiled fondly at his baby-girl. "The only reason I can say such a thing is because they're not really gone."

"I want to sleep with you tonight, Sev." Cecilia said and Snape nodded before leading her to their chambers.

Cecilia crawled into bed as she felt Snape do the same placing a protective arm around her. "Night, baby-girl."

"Night."

Thursday morning came by quickly and Cecilia's emerald eyes snapped open. She got out of bed swiftly heading for the bathroom. Snape eyes squinted not wanting to wake just yet, it was still too early. He groaned he didn't feel like dealing with dunderheads today.

_**"Wake up ya dang lazy-son of a-"**_

_**If Snape ever jumped ten feet in the air before and ever screamed like a girl then well this would be his first time. "Momoichi?" He questioned in shock before he composed himself. "And here I thought you noisy souls left for good guess I was wrong."**_

_**Zabuza smirked."Oh yesterday you mean? That was just the first test."**_

Snape cursed his luck.

Cecilia was undressing as she turned off the water and slithered in the tub. She relaxed and sunk in the cherry sent. "Ah, this feels so nice…"

Fifteen minutes later, Cecilia got out wrapped a towel around her. She stepped completely out and dried down, getting dress in her school uniform, but her hair needed a new style. 'Maybe I could wear it like Haku's … To remember him…_** '**_

_**"It's nice to know that you will honor my passing."**_

_**Cecilia spun around wide eyed as she dropped her brush. "Ha-ku."**_

_**Haku smiled his brown eyes closed, "Hello Cecilia, you looked like you seen a ghost, but then shouldn't that be normal by now?"**_

_**She pointed a finger at him, "But, you said that yesterday was our final test."**_

_**"Ay…"Haku said off handily, "That well it was just the first test to see if you can manage on your own."**_

_**"What?" Cecilia shouted then her voice took on an edge. "Never mind that explain to me later I got to get ready for class before the rest of the school wakes."**_

She ran out the bathroom and passed Snape who grabbed her wrist, twirling her to face him. "So you had the same experience as me?"

Snape nodded and leaned in pecking Cecilia on the cheek. "Does that ease your anger, baby-girl?"

Cecilia nodded smiling, "Yea see you later, Severus!" She hollered before running to the snake and giving the password then running out.

"Potter, no running in the halls," Snape said lowly. She turned around and grinned.

"Yes, professor."

She met up with her friends in the great hall. "Hey, you guys know why Snape's in a foul mood don't cha?" Ron said whispering. Cecilia raised a brow. Snape in a foul mood well he didn't seem like was in such a mood, but then again she inwardly snickered, he was only in a pleasant mood around her.

"No why?" Hermione whispered back.

"Because he's pissed that…" Ron said.

Hermione groaned, "Troublesome Inuzuka language, but what a drag." She said placing some food on her plate lazily.

"Well," Cecilia said rolling her eyes. "He makes a better potions teacher anyway."

Ron snorted, "Greasy git doesn't need to be teaching at all."

Before anyone could comment the bell ranged signaling it was time for classes.

Mad-eye Moody class was indeed interesting, but like yesterday Cecilia felt that something was off about the man even if he taught them about the unforgivable curses.

"_**So you feel it as well, Cecilia." Haku commented.**_

_**"Yea and you know what Dumbledore doesn't need to know. If he's smart then he should already know or he's an idiotic saint." Cecilia said snorting with laughter.**_

_**Haku smiled covering his laughter, "I can't say I disagree with you on that."**_

_**"True, but I don't need to worry too much Severus keeping his eye on him."**_

_**"Agreed," Haku said with a faint chuckle.**_

All too soon were classes over and she and her friends headed to the common room. "So guys what homework should we do first?"

"We could start on Sprout's homework, "Cecilia added.

Ron groaned. "Do we have to...?"

Cecilia smiled apologetically, "Yea we do."

They started on their homework and the two friends finished just as Hermione finished her own. Just then Hedwig flew in.

"Hedwig!" Cecilia shouted in joy.

The news that Hedwig brought in was from Cecilia's godfather. "Damn it!" Cecilia cursed.

"Cecilia calm down it would be to troublesome if you -" Hermione started.

"Yea mate explain to us first," Ron added.

Cecilia grumbled stubbornly. "I'm going to bed. See you guys later." Before they could say anything Cecilia headed for the girls dorms. Hermione sighed. "Troublesome..."

"See ya Mione," Ron said dsimissively as he headed to the boys dorms muttering, "Maybe she''ll tell us when she's ready."

With that in mind he climbed in to his bed and went to sleep. Hermione walked into her room with the rest of the girls already sleep. She glanced at Cecilia who was faking sleep. Shes sighed muttering under her breath.

Cecilia heard a whispered,'Troublesome' and rolled her eyes pushing away the bad thoughts and closing her eyes to get some sleep. "Yeah I'll tell you guys later.."

She muttered as sleep took her like a curtain covering up the light keeping it from entering the room.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? I know short and sorry for the late update again, guys(gals). Thanks for staying and reviewing, ect. Oh and let me know for errors and or mistakes if any! Happy reading!<p>

Ja ne


	13. Another An read please

Sighs... I think I'm totally lucky or in this case got lucky becuse it implied this/ suggested, but never happened so IDK really. XD! Hopefully, it will stay that way, but nothing major nor will there ever be a 'lemon' in this fic even though its M-rated. So to you guys who suggested it, it won't happen, but it will be so-so because I am willing ot let them have a family ^^ After a number of years speaking of years I think I might just do the fourth year and make an epiloque and stop there:P I have to make sure I'm following Fanfiction'. net rules once again ^^ Anyways again till next chapter!

PsxIV


	14. Chapter thirteen

I own nothing, but my imagination and nothing else. Once again; summary is in previous chapters or look on my profile for it. Now, on to...

Chapter 13 I think!

* * *

><p>It's been weeks and it was nearing the ceremony for the champions of the Tri-wizard tournament. However, that wasn't all Cecilia and Snape was given a second trial by their other soul fragments and when they succeeded they felt the same as they did the first time however, with a satisfied accomplishment.<p>

"You've have succeed us both. Congratulations you two and Potions master," Zabuza said addressing his incarnate. "This time raise hell for the both of us."

Snape nodded as Cecilia stood by his side. "Cecilia be very careful," Haku commented just before a bright light engulfed the spirits being and they were no more.

Cecilia nodded mutely as she stood next to Snape. "Come on baby girl, let's go."

She nodded once more and they headed their separate ways after all; Cecilia and he had to keep up appearances, appearances neither really gave a damn about.

"Wand, please," Ollivander stated outstretching his hand. Cecilia handed him her wand. "11/2 inches good, good you've kept it in good shape."

Cecilia just looked on impassive as she took her wand back. It didn't matter the wizards wanted a hero and she was it supposedly. Hell could freeze over because they very well don't give a damn about her wellbeing after all; she was just a hero. Not, a teenager wanting to have a life just yet; again a hero in their eyes.

She wasn't her previous life Haku nor was she a saint, but she really wanted to probe her needles in a certain reporter's neck. All the woman did was spread lies upon lies to the general public something she didn't want, but did the lady care? No.

Like I said that was weeks ago. Her friend Ronald Weasely who didn't talk to her because she was a champion however, just when November hit they were friends once more. November 24th is the day the champions of the dangerous tournament got together, just before they would face the dragon.

Dragons that would most likely kill them if they weren't careful Cecilia was in the tent like room with the other contestants. Cedric a boy in Hufflepuff threw his arm over her shoulders, grinning.

"Let's celebrate when this is all over, ok."

Cecilia removed his arm, "As friends Cedric, you know I told you I have a boyfriend."

The boy sighed in defeat. "I know; I know you told me, but you know I won't believe unless I see it."

Cecilia rolled her emerald eyes. "I know just be patient I'll introduce you to him so you can leave me alone."

"Alright champions! Get together for a final picture!" The camera man shouted as he proceeded to take one final shot. The champions were soon let out the room and Cecilia was stopped by a hand on her shoulder however, just before she could sigh in protest a deep baritone voice spoke.

"Good luck, baby." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. Snape was so sappy sometimes.

"Thanks," she said turning around facing his back. The elder turned slowly pinning his gaze with her own loving one.

Snape crushed his lips with his quickly with haste before finally pulling away, his hand cupping her cheek. "I mean it."

Cecilia smiled. "I know and I'm taking it with me. Now, I have to go." Snape nodded and headed back towards the stands were the teachers were.

The dragon was huge! Using senbon was out of the question; Cecilia frowned as she with the others stood before their chosen dragons. "Now, then folks let the tournament begin!" the announcer shouted in excitement.

They were off however, Cecilia breathed in and out. It was now or nothing and she'd be damn if she wasted Haku's teachings!

From the stands people cheered animatedly as many placed bets on the young girl however, Snape inwardly seethed this was far beyond what their shinobi life entitled. Dragons, ha what a laugh. It was ashamed Zabuza and Haku passed on they would have enjoyed the trill just as much as they were. All Snape could think however, was mission must be succeeded at all cost however, your life is more important than the mission. So, good luck, baby girl. He knew it was somewhat sappy, but Cecilia was his and if he lost her…. Well let's just say Dumbledore wouldn't be their only enemy.

So, instead of lashing out about the idiots disrespect for the girl he watched the tournament cautiously and in anticipation like the rest.

"Ron," Hermione called clutching the red heads arm rather tightly.

Ron glanced at her. "For a lazy genius Hermione you sure do worry a lot. Cecilia will be fine."

Hermione sighed lazily, "I know that idiot mutt, but I can't help it she's taking on a dragon!"

"The dragon is strong," a voice to the side commented and Ron and Hermione turned around only to see Draco as he was watching with keen eyes. "But, you forget that we are shinobi and we can take on even the most dangerous of creatures."

"Hyuuga know it all," Ron growled. Kikamaru sticking his head out doing the same. Students and staff gave up long ago whenever Ron would bring his dog. "Not everyone has your eyes you know."

"Chill down mutt," Draco said holding out a hand. "As I said the dragons have charka coils however, it's not unbeatable."

"Agreed with 365 here," George said with a grin.

"Yeah, mate he's right." Fred added with an identical grin. They threw their arms over their younger brother's shoulders.

"Bro, remember you-

"You need to lower down after-

"After all, the walls have ears." They said in unison.

Ron snorted swatting their arms away. "What walls idiots? Besides we're perfectly fine just so long as Dumbledore or a teacher doen't come near."

They whistled, but said nothing however, that was short lived. "Want to place bets?"

"I dare say brother that is a fine idea," Fred said in the same fashion as George.

"You guys in?" George asked his grin intensified.

Hermione crossed her arms before yawning lazily. "You mutts are just as foolish as your brother, but count me out I'm not betting on a friend."

"Same," Ron stated surprising them. Surely he wasn't going to miss out was he? "I messed up for the first weeks before this dangerous tournament began and I'm not ruining it again so, no."

The twin's shrugged. "Fine with us," and they were gone searching for more people to fall for their bait.

"You finally did something honorable, dog breath," Draco commented offhandedly.

Ron didn't comment back instead he watched with the rest of the audience.

Cecilia walked slowly towards the dragon as its nostrils flared. She kept steady as she tried to reach for the golden egg however; a gust of wind and a humongous wing came advancing.

Cecilia jumped to the left barely missing the dragon's wing as hit the ground with a terrific quake leaving a crater behind.

'Damn it I can only use my speed just as I thought my senbon won't stand a chance,' Cecilia silently cursed as she ran again dodging the massive wings.

'Shite,' Snape cursed watching even through the debris. 'Not, even the mist will help her now.'

Which was indeed true a dragon didn't need light to see nor did a thick fog was going to detour it from its goal once it had its mind settled.

Ron snarled. "What's that you were saying about defeating the dragon would be easy?"

"I said no such thing, mutt, it's just that it would take some time to overcome," Draco said snidely not taking his eyes away from the show.

"This is bad," Hermione commented. Troublesome wasn't even the world to describe the situation her friend was in.

Cecilia's hand rose quickly forming rapidly as it fell into sequence. 'Demonic mirrors! Demonic dome!' She inwardly voiced as dome mirrors protected her from the dragon's fire.

The mirrors disappeared just as they came as Cecilia moved to attack. 'Why am I making this task so difficult? No, it's not that it's the creature I'm fighting,' she thought as she ran forward running like a twister. 'It's not human so killing it like one was never the way to go.'

Cecilia stopped seizing her attacks as she and the dragon stared at each other. This was her only option left as using her mirrors were a risk.

Snape growled, "What in tarnation is Potter doing?"

Dumbledore frowned was the girl losing her mind? Of course he was thrilled that the three other champions made it out alive and retrieved their respective eggs, but why in merlin was he just standing there? Was she giving up after displaying such skill?

Even if he wanted to control the girl more than ever now….No, it was her funeral and he could always find a replacement. However, the skills she just displayed were marvelous he would have to make sure she lives. He stroked his beard.

"It seems ves not going well," Maxime commented frowning.

"So it seems."

There was no longer the need to kill the creature, no longer a misunderstanding between them. Cecilia walked calmly taking one step before she leaped in and grabbed for the golden egg. Snatching it she showed to the dragon whose nostrils flared once more, but it didn't attack. Not, wanting to show that she could pull the stunt off again, Cecilia took out her wand and summoned her firebolt.

She mounted her broom and flew out the arena with the egg, joining the rest of the champions.

"And, there you have it folks! The first task has been completed!" The announcer shouted thrilled as the stands broke out into a mad applause.

The judges Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime and Crouch, who was disguise as Moody stood up clapping their hands. "And now, the first task has been completed," Dumbledore spoke. "Congratulations to all. Now, our first place winners are tied and the winners are Viktor Krum and Cecilia Potter!"

Applauses were sky rocketing, Dumbledore's voice boomed over silencing the crowd. "Second place is Cedric Diggory and third place is Fleur Decour. Let's give a round of applause for them!"

After the champions were praised they were guided back into the tent like room that they were in earlier. "Once again congratulations," Crouch disguised as Moody spoke gruffly. "Now, about your eggs keep them as they hold a clue to the second task. Without it you won't stand a chance in completing it, understand?"

The champions nodded and were prepared to leave however; the reporters and cameramen came again. Cecilia sighed as she was finally alone her friends somewhere looking for her no doubt.

"That was a success however, it looks like you need comforting though," a deep baritone said from behind Cecilia. Cecilia leaned into the chest of the man.

"Yeah, that would help a lot."

Their eternity was short lived however, when it was time to go to the Great Hall. Snape headed toward the teacher's table while Cecilia headed towards her own table her friends crushing her in praises and hugs, cheering her on as they celebrated the victory.

"That was so awesome!" A Gryffindor girl complimented looking at Cecilia with fascination.

"Totally like so cool," a boy said enthusiastically.

"Silence," Dumbledore yelled clapping his hands gaining everyone's attention. "I have an announcement first, off once again congratulations to all of the champions. Secondly, this December in honor of hosting the tri-wizard tournament we will be holding the Yule Ball." He continued, "This ball is for all however, you must be of age and our honorable host can invite friends, family to attend. It will be held on Christmas night, so if you don't have date prepare now." He finished his eyes having his familiar twinkle.

"Now, feat then bed!" After that Dumbledore sat back down.

Many students ate to their hearts content wondering just who to take to the ball. Cecilia and her friends headed back to their common room after all; she already knew who she was taking. Although it will be a challenge, a challenge in which she was ready to face. Snape got up after having enough of their bantering; he had a date to prepare for and night for one special girl to remember. So, with that he headed towards his dungeons.

With the ball on everyone's mind the rest of the school headed towards their respective dorms and chambers having the first task completed and no longer a worry.

After all; they were hoping that this ball would get their minds off such a dangerous tournament if only for a day.

* * *

><p>Well, guys I did say I was still continuing! Now, what will happen next? Do what you do best however, my reason for such a late up-date is mentioned in my profile and in previous chapters, but I would still like to apologize to those of you who waited patiently. Thanks.<p>

One more announcement before I'm out, well if you guys like 'I Trust Only You' than you might like **Reality**! Have any of you seen No.6? If not, I recommend you watch/ read it-XD! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah now if you like No.6 and want to see more Zabuza / fem Haku than check that out!

Well, until next chapter…I'm out!


	15. An

ATTENITON!

GUYS THIS STORY ISN'T ABADONED COMPLETELY, i 'M STILL UP-DATING THIS YOU KNOW? ANYWAYS ITS JUST ON A HOLD UNTIL i UP-DATE AGAIN WHICH WILL BE AFTER THANKSGIVING. tHE REASONS ARE IN PROFILE AND SCHOOL, LIFE IN GENERAL. OH, N' THE FACT THAT SOMETIMES I DO TEND TO FORGET OR PROCRASTINATE ON OTHER STORIES THAT i JUST PUT THEM OFF AND FOCUS ON OTHERS^^ WELL, THAT'S THAT.

COCNCERNING WHY THIS STORY IS MARKED AS COMPLETE IS BECAUSE i'M PARANOID TYPE OF PERSON THAT IS ALL.

hOWEVER, THANKS TO ALL THAT ARE (STILL) WAITING PATIENTLY.

I apologize hundred times over, so please continue to wait patiently for becuae of you guys I can start up and write the next chapter,b ut it still won't be up-dated until after Thanksgiving...

Pinksamurai1014~


	16. Chapter Fourteen

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Guys, this story yes, it is still ON!

However, I procrastinated this story long enough, don't you think? Well, now read-I ramble. Honestly.

Ok, so this here is chapter 14….so here you go!

Last time: The first task of the Tri-wizard tournament was completed! Now, what?

* * *

><p>The ball even the day after was still fresh in many minds. No one could wait until it would take place however, Cecilia and her two friends the now lazy-genius Hermione and the most obnoxious red-headed dog specialist of the Inuzuka clan stood outside by the Owlery.<p>

"Pigwidgeon should be able to take it without worry," Ron said with a grin. "Although I do wish I could with ya know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes lazily. "Mutt, you cause too much trouble. Why, she yawned. "Bother with troublesome things?"

"Nara, hush. If you want to go take a nap in the library go ahead."

"Ney," Cecilia called her two friends with a small smile. "Both of you stop. "

"…"

"Troublesome," Hermione muttered turning to leave however; she just plopped on the ground.

"What?!" Ron bellowed. "You seriously are going to sleep there?"

Hermione shrugged closing her eyes.

"But, there's no cloud out!"

He received no answer from the Nara descendant.

"So," the youngest Inuzuka descendant started. "What do we do about, Karkaroff? Bet he's feeling rather stupid. His plans backfired. You know, Cecily," Nickname for Cecilia. "You could win this tournament. I highly doubt the next two trials will be as dangerous as the first one."

Ron was grinning now. "I mean the others have no chance with your speed or power."

Cecilia smiled redefied. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "Troublesome. So long get it over with."

Ron growled at the girl who went back to relaxing; while Cecilia tied the envelope to the overexcited owl.

"Careful and deliver it pronto."

"C'mon we have a celebration to attend," Ron said already heading downstairs.

Cecilia nodded following.

"Nara!" Ron shouted scaring some of the owls.

"Yeah, mutt-face don't panic. It would be too troublesome to bring you to the nurse."

Cecilia just shook her head, but Ron growled stomping off.

"I think you enjoy teasing too much, Mione."

Hermione shrugged rather lazily and Cecilia didn't bother to hold in her snickers; "Too troublesome to pass up an opportunity when it presents itself."

* * *

><p>The after party was indeed a success however, one lazy –descendant was in turmoil.<p>

"**Troublesome," Shikamaru materialized in front of the girl. "Why bother? The work is still going to have the same outcome."**

Hermione groaned. That was true. Shikamaru disappeared, but not before saying, "**What a drag. Your test will begin before term ends."**

Term… Trials… test? Just what did her ancestor mean?

* * *

><p>December came along and brought frosty winds and snowy weather. Care of Magical Creatures was anything, but eventful and what better way to let it be known then...<p>

"Well, well that _does_ look fun." Rita Skeeter the reporter, Cecilia wished she could turn into a pin-cushion; stood leaning against Hagrid's fence.

"Who are you?" Hagrid asked.

Rita responded beaming. "Reporter, Rita Skeeter for the _Daily_ _Prophet_."

"What are you doing here?!" Hagrid boomed, frowning. "I thought Dumbledore said you weren't allowed inside school.

She ignored him however. "What are those creatures and where do they come from? I've never seen such fascinating creatures before!"

Cecilia wondered that as well.

_'Troublesome,' Hermione thought. 'She's here to cause mayhem.' _

"There interesting." Hermione answered quickly. "Aren't they, Cecilia?"

Cecilia tilted her head brushing off the Skrewts; "Interesting, very intriguing."

"Oh," Rita exclaimed rather interested. "So, Cecilia you enjoy Care Of Magical Creatures? Well, that's wonderful! Now, then would you care to interview... We do have a zoological section... to… well, in the prophet every Wednesday. What do you say?"

Hagrid looked angrily. "Fine, why not?'

"Wonderful!" Rita exclaimed – no squeaking. "Then see you later Cecilia and Hagrid see you Friday night!"

Cecilia features hardened, it wasn't missed by her two friends. "She'll twist everything he'll say."

"Then, "Ron said with a mean grin. "Should we ask my brothers?"

With much laughter they headed to lunch.

Trelawney's class was better than it used to be, but she was still overrated. "Honesty," Cecilia muttered lowly with a small smile. "It would have been extremely awe-struck if I neither anyone else haven't heard it over eighty times before."

"Troublesome. You'd be a miracle worker if they ever came true, "Hermione muttered coming back from her own class.

"Puff," Ron snorted. "She'd be a ghost of haunting –dawns, but" he said shaking his head. "At least we don't have homework."

"Mutt, not everyone is immune to failure like you are so accustomed to."

Ron, Hermione, and Cecilia turned to see a smirking Draco.

Can it, Hyūga not everyone believes in that destiny crap your sprouting."

Draco humped. "Your way of riling is terrible."

It was now dinner time and the trio sat eating while Hermione ate little. "You're still going on about that? Listen you just can't change them you know!" Ron exclaimed chewing on a piece of cheese cake.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not, but it would be nice if the rest were like, Dobby."

"Yes, but, "Cecilia said softly in an understanding tone; being with Haku for the months that she did she learn a few things. "It is duty, is it not? We are shinobi and we have duty of our own. Should you not respect that?"

Hermione sighed. "That's what's so troublesome; I don't know I'm in conflict with myself."

Ron shrugged. "Then do what you would normally do, but remember is it for them or for your own desires?"

Hermione and Cecilia looked at him blinking several times.

"What I'm not a baka!"

Nighttime came once more and students headed off to their respected dorms. Cecilia however, grabbed her cloak and with her silent steps headed towards the dungeons. Standing directly by Snape's chambers she removed the cloak and the doors creaked opened.

"You finally showed up, Baby-girl."

Cecilia walked in the doors closing behind her; she could hear Snape's light footsteps however, it wasn't long in fact it was instantaneous.

Snape twirled her in his strong arms and Cecilia placed her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Will you let it slide?"

Snape smirked and leaned in, "Yeah only this once."

He pulled away, Cecilia still in is hold. "Sleep with me tonight."

"Sure whatever you want."

Snape smiled fondly and gestured toward his chambers and they headed forward together. Once inside the bedding, Snape waited till she got comfortable before placing a protective arm around her small frame.

"I'm proud of you, don't forget that." He whispered proudly as his eyelids dropped. Cecilia smiled in her sleep; she wasn't going to forget it ever and neither of them could wait for the special night to arrive.

* * *

><p>N' cut! Hoped you'd all enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be after thanksgiving! All stories will be up-dated when I get to them. Well, until next chapter; I'm out!<p> 


	17. Chapter fifteen

**Last time updating: 11/13/12. Whoa that's long! No, you guys aren't dreaming this is a chapter -XD!**

**I own nothing, but my imagination and this plot. No, characters, whether it be from the Harry Potter verse or Naruto doesn't belong to me they belong to.. J.K. Rowling and Kishimoto respectively! **

_Last time: Looks back... uh, let's just move on shall we?_

_Secrets Bound...15!_

* * *

><p>"Potter! Weasley!" McGonagall shouted in irritation. "Will you two pay attention? And, for <em>heaven<em> _sakes_ will someone please… Wake up, Ms. Granger!"

Cecilia and Ron snickered. "She's just like Iruka," Ron said snickering.

Cecilia didn't know who Iruka was, but nodded anyways.

"I'm surprise she's passing with her sleeping habits," Draco commented dryly as he pursed his lips.

"And, I'm surprise you've taken time to notice," said Hermione sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Professor, I'm done with my transfiguration."

McGonagall rubbed her temples.

The bell ringed and the guinea fowl that they've been changing into guinea pigs were put away.

"Don't go just yet, I have something to tell all of you." McGonagall stated. "As you all know the Yule Ball is approaching. It is a traditional form of ball that follows the Tri-Wizard Tournament and is opened to fourth years and above-Younger students are allowed to go only if asked by upper classmates."

Len Wood sent Cecilia a wink and the girl ignored it.

"Formal robes are to be worn no exceptions. Dismiss."

When Cecilia finally left transfiguration she wasn't to thrilled. Why with the image of her having to wear one of those frilly dresses and don't forget that she had to dance with others! She wanted that night just with Snape.

She blinked and then grinned. Why fuss? She was a shinobi in a sense. "Keep on grinning like that mate and your face will permanently stay that way."

She hit Ron on the shoulder. "Can it I just thought of something exciting to help me for the ball."

The next day boys'- No nearing millions because Cecilia lost count asked her out. "How many times must I say, 'no?" She asked her friends exasperatedly. "Or the fact that I have a boyfriend who is taking me?"

Hermione shrugged lazily much like her ancestor Shikamaru. "Glad I'm not you it would be to troublesome."

"Nara that- Ron shook his head. "Who asked you to the ball?"

"Troublesome, Krum, you..?"

"What?! Man, that's a lot of work. I don't know," Ron said scratching his nose slightly. "But, I think I'm going to ask that pricks cousin."

"What are you going to ask my cousin, mutt?" Draco asked coolly slipping in between them. "Luna wouldn't be seen with you."

The Malfoy's and Lovegoods have a mutual family tie.

Why you little … "Ron said fisting his fist. "You damn Hyūga…I'll make you-

"Calm down, Ron," Cecilia said gently.

Ron pouted with a glare towards Draco who looked smug.

The next and the following days were no different, but they did manage to escape and go to Hagrid's.

"Didn't tell her nothin'. But, she did ask about ya, 'Ilia'.

Cecilia rolled her eyes as she added more brew to the stew. "I'm surprised it doesn't wither."

"Shame ta' that," Ron muttered. "I'd love to see her fur on in."

"Mutt, that was unnecessary and Cecily's right she needs to get a new target," Hermione said lazily sitting on a cushion.

Ron changed the subject to the ball that would take place on Christmas night. "I'm goin'. It be great to see ya'll... Can't wait to see you, 'Ilia'. Who you taking?"

Cecilia blushed.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were blazing with joys and dreams of the night that everyone was looking forward to. However, that didn't stop teachers in giving out harsh lessons, or Snape making an excuse for a moment to be alone with Cecilia.<p>

"It is a couple of weeks away, I must say in Nara's terms; troublesome."

Cecilia pursed her lips; that was a way to put it.

**"Come now," Haku said gently. "Think of it as a festival one that will ...**

**"Don't push it you know. Otherwise you just might – "Cecilia then grinned, "Say Haku you want to help me out?"**

**The spirit raised a brow just as quickly as a bright smile appeared and he nodded, "Of course."**

Ahem, Snape coughed.

"Oh, sorry you were saying something, Serv? Haku was offering to help me with my robes, "Cecilia answered sheepishly hoping he would forgive her for not listening.

Snape shook his head amused. "That's fine. I'm sure he will make you the queen of the ball," he said smiling slightly, before standing up waltzing over towards the blushing girl.

He twirled her around, "But, then I would like that honor." He leaned in and quickly captured her lips.

Cecilia went in for another one before leaving the potion's classroom.

By, Friday Cecilia conversed with a friend of fifth year, Cho Chang. "Hey, Cho!"

"Cecilia... What's the matter?"

The girl shook her head, "Nah, nothing much just stopping by."

"Who's taking you to the ball?" Cho asked curiously. "I'm going as well ... Cedric you know. "

Cecilia nodded and wondered if she should tell. "Ney," she looked around as if the walls and floors had ears. "You won't tell a soul right?"

Cho gasped softly. "You didn't tell your friends yet?"

Cecilia shook her head with an impish grin.

* * *

><p>The days passed and despite everything with schoolwork piling by the day, but nothing beat the holidays and the ball that was to take place tonight.<p>

They were sitting eating in the Great Hall. "Oh, vest the Ogwarts' food ves to eavy'," Fleur complained getting up followed by her fellow classmates. "I won't be able to fit in my robes!"

"Troublesome woman," Hermione said drawling.

"Won't you have to go through the same troubling process, Nara?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. "Heaven's forbid. Troublesome don't mention it again."

Afterwards they headed to the owlery. Cecilia read the letter sent from her god-father. "Argh… one Moody is enough!"

"He's right though, Cecily."

Cecilia glared at Hermione with a huff. "I didn't train for nothing ya' know."

Hermione held her hands out stiffing away a yawn, "I know, I know just reminding you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Nara you and I both know-

"Don't you two have some game to play? Let me nap," Hermione drawled stretching lazily, before lying on the hard cement looking at the empty sky above.

Ron blinked. "Seriously?! You're not coming to watch? We'll go and play chess," he tried to coax Hermione into moving.

Hermione opened one eye, "As much as Wizarding chess is enjoyable I rather not have my pieces have a mind of their own."

Ron shrugged, "suit your-self. We'll be waiting for ya," and the two disappeared towards the dorm just as Hermione sighed in content.

"**Troublesome, girl you are." Shikamaru said sighing. "Get up it's time for the first test."**

**"What already? But, it's the ball-**

**"Troublesome I know, but we both know you're going to try to sleep it out."**

Hermione had no words to say to that.

The night came by quickly. The halls were illuminating and When Cecilia finally entered the ball room dressed in a flourished sleeveless Kimono drenched in black and red with a floral pattern and her hair in an up-do with curls; Snape seemed to stop breathing.

Everyone in close range who were like Ron and herself immdiately knew that her date was not really a person at all. She went to the table and sat in a far away corner after the brief Champion meeting. Her date disappearing with a small visible smear of smoke.

The dance took off and people moved to the beat that was the music. Hermione didn't necessary ditch her date to look at the clouds or sleep in fact she was in high conversation with Krum.

After watching Hermione for a few minutes, Cecilia glanced at the others. Ron was dancing with Luna and Fleur was complaining her date never taking notice. Well, she smiled everything was well. Draco seemed as fluent as ever, but for some reason she got the nagging feeling he was trying to get away from his date, Pansy Parkinson.

She turned towards the teachers table and saw Dumbledore and Karkaroff were talking, before the headmaster was led by Madame Maxime. Hagrid seemed to be having a good time.

She was greeted by Ron and Luna followed by Hermione who was blushing slightly. "Had fun, Nara?"

Luna looked dreamily.

Hermione rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah I am. Victkor's coming with drinks."

"Oh~ Already on first name basis, Nara?" Ron said with a snicker.

"Your point."

As much as Cecilia loved her friends it was time for her to jet. However, in the crowd she met Bagman a senior ministry member. They exchange pleasantries and for a moment it looked like he wanted to ask something, but instead... "Well, Ms. Potter may your night continue to go well."

"Yours to sir, "Cecilia quickly said with a bow before heading out towards the entrance Hall. She walked passed some of the rose bushes however, "Snape, you can't be serious! " Karkaroff said in a hush tone.

"It is not a matter of speaking, but you must flee-"Cecilia stops listening. "Flee from here I'll conquer up the excuses needed."

Snape whirled around looking ticked off with his wand out destroying a nearby rose bush.

He sneered out to several students who ran with tails between their legs.

"Ms. Potter what may inquire to why are you not enjoying your night?"

He looked around quickly with his death glare and the students ran off. It was empty now save for them both.

"I," Cecilia answered with a smile. "Hoped that the date I was hoping to dance with would be so generous as to-

Snape's wand was gone and his hands were laced with her own as he twirled her around swiftly.

"You know I would be honored."

However, Snape abruptly stopped and Cecilia blinked. "We'll finish this in the hall, go."

As soon as she was gone Snape looked around frowning.

Someone was very, very **noisy**.

* * *

><p>Inside the halls Cecilia waited, but she wasn't alone. "Yo," a familiar voice greeted and Cecilia grinned seeing Cedric.<p>

"Yo," she greeted back.

"I saw, so you and Snape?" He whispered with a grin, but then his grin dropped suddenly, "but, I won't say a thing," the fellow champion said. "Congratulations though, anyways I came for something more important."

Cecilia sighed in relief. "So, what's important?"

"The egg," he whispered lowly. "I wanted to return the favor. Look does your egg wail a lot?"

Cecilia nodded.

"Bath with it," Cecilia gave him a skeptical look. "Look use the perfect bathrooms' located on the fifth floor near Boris statue. Password…'Pine fresh.'

Cecilia nodded and he grinned. He said his goodbye before meeting with Cho again.

Cecilia tapped her foot, Snape was taking long! A chuckle reached her ears, "Sorry didn't mean to," and arms wrapped around her waist.

Cecilia smiled and she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe, but words won't help this time."

Snape chuckled again and their waltz began. The moon shining illuminating over head as it casted some light.

It was late when Cecilia got back to the Gryffindor tower and Snape returned to his dungeon, but neither new a certain bug caught everything even the kiss.

Hermione went inside first and Ron muttered about Hagrid being a half-giant.

"Really? Than what's the problem?" Cecilia asked raising a brow.

Ron shrugged, "Although we may not have any problems others won't be so forgiving."

Cecilia frowned and followed Hermione who was long gone into the girl's dorm; feeling that something just wasn't going to be right in a few days to come.

**Somewhere...**

A reporter who was out for the ruining of Hogwarts snickered gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>N'cut! Short yes, but at least it's an up-date which I don't know exactly when will be the next. This chapter is alright I guess; I just wanted to finally have something for you guys that are waiting patiently. Yeah, I'll explain more whenever I get to it about Luna and Draco being cousins! Oh, anything else that I might have missed. I know some words in here are whether off, but its that way just because. I'm not going to give excuses that you all know  heard of plenty of times before so, I'm just going to say: Until, I up-date again…**

**What will happen next? And, I'm out!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer... You know the drill.**

**Huge and much apologizes! Seriously, no words can describe my lateness! Welcome old and new readers! Thanks for waiting:)**

**A/N: This chapter will be short, but a chapter none the less! I'm not going to give you guys any excuses, but a possible reason at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Last up-dated: 3/9/13.**

_Last time: The Yule ball took place. What will happen next?_

**Secrets Bound… Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Cecilia yawned as she stretched getting out of bed. The ball's events were far from perfect, but Severus made up for the dull beginning in the end. She left the common room after getting dressed and went to meet Snape for bonding –exercise time.<p>

However, when she met up with him he didn't seem pleased not one bit. "Did you read the paper before leaving your dorm?"

Cecilia's brows creased in confusion. Why was she supposed to?

**"I say we find the insect and boil her, "Zabuza commented his nose upturning. **

Snape acknowledge and agreed with his former self, but said not a word waiting on Cecilia's reaction.

"I can't believe. Hagrid," Snape pursed his lips, brows thinning.

"Baby-girl…" he began, but Cecilia was already sprinting down the halls. That wasn't the article that he wanted her to see.

A few hours later – in the Great Hall; Cecilia was fuming for Hagrid, but... "Cecily," Ron called reading the article over Hermione's shoulder. "You might wanna turn to the third section..." he trailed off.

**Horrendous scandal: teacher and student or lovers?**

At the bottom of the heading was a picture of Severus and Cecilia on the night of the Yule ball.

_A teacher, well known to Hogwarts. The re-owned potions master, Severus Snape snogging with the notorious –attention seeking, Girl-Who-Lived! What is this beautiful country coming to? If these two could get away with this illegal, monstrosity than what's to say that the parents' can stop their children from doing the same with other professors?! _

Cecilia held the papers with a fisted grip; gritting her teeth. Ron and Hermione and Draco were discretely looking around the great hall and found people reading that very article with a sick fascination.

It wasn't long before the muttering began.

"I bet she wasn't even scrubbing cauldrons," a student muttered to a group.

"To busy snogging of Snape to realize," the other added.

"It was all just an act, wasn't it?"

"Hard to believe," a short boy added in. "Perhaps they always had some signals."

_"Signals," a girl hissed. "More like bees attracted to honey." _

The mutterings continued even with Snape receiving the same if not equal treatment from his fellow workers.

McGonagall set her newspapers in flames; snatching the nearest one from her fellow teacher and turned stern eyes one the potions master. "Severus, what in-tarnation is this all about?! _Kissing_ a student," she hissed like a feral cat.

"That's quite enough, Minerva." Dumbledore chirped in. "Severus a word, please."

"I say one of them use the imperious," the imposter Moody said sagely.

Trelawney was the only one who didn't agree with what he said and the others choose to hope that the auror was wrong.

"ENOUGH!" the hall fell silent.

Dumbledore then lead Snape into his office. "Lemon drop? No, I supposed not." Dumbledore looked up and face his spy. "Explain what this is all about, Severus?"

Snape stayed closed lipped.

"I know that Cecilia has her mother's eyes-"Snape glared heatedly. "And, she would have some similarities to her mother, and would-

"Stop there, Albus." Snape growled out. "Stop right there! Yes, that is all very true, but the girl is her own person. She doesn't need to be compared –

"Is it that bad, my boy? That…. bad… that- you would pin after her own daughter?"

Damn.

Snape gritted his teeth and clenched his fist to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

"If it isn't than I want you to keep your distance. Is that clear, Severus?"

Snape didn't answer.

"Are we clear, Severus?"

"Yes, headmaster. We're clear," he growled out nastily before bellowing out the office with haste unrivaled.

* * *

><p>When Cecilia went to see him it was wrenching because he couldn't explain himself; couldn't explain that it was partially for her own good that he stayed away, not because Dumbledore ordered him to.<p>

For weeks the two articles- no her article stayed while Hagrid's disappeared within two weeks' time. Why was fate being so cruel? No, why was Skeeter still buzzing about?

"It'll," Hermione yawned. "Blow over soon." She lay against the small tree, small unnoticeable clouds loomed overboard.

"I-I just wish it was sooner than later," Cecilia sighed defeated. Haku didn't know what do, but he tried to cheer Cecilia up by conjuring Skeeter-cycles and bee-cycles, and other hilarious things such as the beetle stuck in a water vortex.

**"Glad to finally see a smile," Haku said smiling as well. **

"By the looks of things I say, your spirit has succeeded," Hermione said stretching. "But, anyways I finally came up with something to catch the annoying fly."

Cecilia continued to grin; "Spill."

Hermione smiled mysteriously. "I won't ruin the surprise, Cecily. Now, come on let's go meet the mutt," Cecilia mocked pouted, but followed her lazy-genius friend.

They met up with Ron and Draco.

* * *

><p>Although slightly miserable, Cecilia still managed to find the courage to focus on her task at hand her egg; the answers to her second task.<p>

She was in the girl's bathroom. "It's best you try putting in the water," moaning- Myrtle whaled.

Nothing happened and when Cecilia redressed and was strolling down the halls she stopped on hearing voices.

"You know, Dumbledore is a trusting man," the supposed Mad-eye Moody sneered. "But, I know, Snape. I know that not all spots come off. You understand don't you?"

Snape didn't utter a word.

"Potter!" the imposter shouted. "Come out!"

How did he know? She was hidden well? To well that no one was able to see through the cloaking-technique?!

Cecilia gulped when Snape's black, dark occluded eyes landed on her through the darkness. He was ticked! "Potter!" he bellowed." Fifty points for being out! Get back to your dorm!"

Cecilia didn't argue and jet, but she didn't miss... "How _kind _of you, Severus…. But, spots still can't be changed."

Cecilia missed Severus threating growl as he headed back to his quarters.

Elsewhere, Rita Skeeter sneezed several times, before tripping landing ungratefully on her bottom. Something crack and when she got up it was her small little mirror by her desk.

Bad omen… Rita laughed awkwardly. "I always needed to get a new mirror."

Little did she know that it was a warning; a warning to stop reporting her current targets.

* * *

><p><strong>N'Cut! Sadly guys, I can't read the books anymore on the website I was using. SO, I'm using what I know, wiki, and chapter summary sites which is pretty much the same as using what I know –XD! Anyways, at least I manage to up-date, right? Next time: the second task, etc. Until I up-date again…<strong>

** I'm out! **

**Preview: **

**The second task was upon them, but Cecilia just couldn't use it. Not yet, anyways...Not until the end of it. **


End file.
